Jeu dangereux
by Valouw
Summary: Quand une ancienne verte et argent, sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir sur les hommes, décide de jouer avec un Weasley, ça peut éventuellement faire quelques étincelles. Surtout quand le Weasley en question est décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. - Hugo/OC Post-Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Le monde ne m'appartient pas mais pas mal de personnages ici oui. Merci J.K. Rowling pour l'univers. Ceci sera un two-shot, je pense (sûrement). Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Jeu dangereux**

* * *

-Tiens, Weasley.

-Zabini, la salua froidement Hugo.

Hugo Weasley, vingt-six ans, brillant journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, rubrique historique, écrivain raté -cela dépend de quel point de vue vous vous placez sachant qu'après avoir fini son bouquin, Hugo l'a brûlé, une bouteille de Tequila Brûlante à la main-, toujours déprimé par la perte de son premier amour -et dernier, d'après Hugo-, une certaine Adélaïde Grangeon, Médicomage, vivant désormais en Afrique du Sud avec son dernier copain en date, Andrew Corner.

Aobh Zabini, vingt-cinq ans, vivant uniquement et très oisivement de la richesse des Zabini, partageant son temps entre les sorties nocturnes avec ses amis fidèles anciens Serpentards, comme Melchior Nott avec qui elle entretient des relations épisodiques, Mia Dolohov, Stephen Flint et Célynda Rosier, et ses études à mi-temps. Car oui, avec Padma Zabini-Patil comme mère, inutile d'essayer de se défiler concernant les études.

-Ça faisait longtemps, dis donc, persifla Aobh. Toujours avec Grangeon ?

-Non, répliqua Hugo, vertement. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si romantique, Zabini.

La jeune sœur de Caem Zabini se renfrogna et s'assit dignement à la table d'Hugo. Bien sûr, si elle avait pu, elle serait allée s'asseoir ailleurs, mais elle avait besoin de faire ses recherches pour un dossier à rendre à son professeur d'histoire de la magie, à la Bibliothèque Sorcière d'Angleterre, et toutes les autres tables étaient prises par d'autres spécimens..dont Aobh ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler. Disons que s'asseoir à côté d'Hugo Weasley, ancien Gryffondor de surcroît, était préférable à côtoyer une sorte d'ermite à lunettes rondes lui bouffant tout le visage, à la barbe de trois mois, les yeux hagards, tournant furieusement les pages de son livre à toute vitesse et qui l'avait contemplé avec un sourire pervers et des yeux exhorbités. Tout juste si un filet de bave ne descendait pas de sa bouche.

Hugo comprit la raison de la présence d'Aobh à sa table et eut un sourire avant de se replonger dans ses recherches sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, et plus précisément sur Rowena Serdaigle. Il devait absolument écrire un article pour l'édition du lendemain pour Le Chicaneur, et il avait choisi ce thème, en pensant à ses cousins Louis et Molly, qui étaient passionnés par le sujet des Fondateurs.

-Tu travailles sur quoi, Weasley ?

Raclement de gorge agacé de Hugo, qui continua à griffonner de sa plume quelques informations utiles pour son article sur Serdaigle...

Rowena Serdaigle était un Animagus, un aigle avec des serres noires, malgré les médisances qui disent qu'en fait, elle n'était pas un aigle, mais un corbeau. C'est elle la première, en voyant tous les enfants sorciers éduqués selon leur rang social à la magie, qui a eu l'idée de créer une école juste pour tous : Poudlard.

-Weasley, je te parle, insista Aobh en tapotant furieusement du pied sous la table, détestant être ignorée.

-Sur Serdaigle.

-Serdaigle, ricana Aobh, si tu devrais parler d'un fondateur, prends Salazar Serpentard. Lui au moins, il avait de l'ambition.

Soupirant bruyamment, Hugo planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs d'Aobh, la détaillant sans vergogne.

Cheveux noirs très bouclés, des yeux noirs langoureux, des lèvres peintes en un rouge cerise provocateur, une peau couleur café, des attributs plus que non-négligeables moulés dans un haut blanc cassé au décolleté en V plongeant, dévoilant le début de ses seins, qui avaient l'air parfaitement proportionnés, pour ce que Hugo en voyait. Aobh Zabini faisait tout dans la luxure, ce n'était pas une serpentarde pour rien.

-Il avait peut-être de l'ambition, mais Rowena avait de la sagesse. Et je préfère parler d'une femme qui a révolutionné l'avenir des sorciers que d'un plouc qui a voulu tuer tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue.

-Un plouc ? S'étrangla Aobh.

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres de Hugo.

-Totalement. Maintenant si tu me le permets, je vais continuer à bosser, car _moi_ j'ai besoin de fric pour continuer à vivre comme je le fais.

-T'insinues quoi là ?

-Voyons voir..T'es qu'une fille à papa pourrie, gâtée, avec aucun sens des convenances. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de travailler pour gagner quelque chose, tu ne comprends pas l'attrait qu'on peut avoir à faire un métier. C'est bien trop contraignant pour une princesse telle que toi, hein Aobh ?

Les lèvres d'Aobh se plissèrent en une moue boudeuse, et elle passa un doigt parfaitement manucuré sous son menton.

-T'as pas tort, mon chou. Mais le mieux, c'est que _moi_ je ne suis pas frustrée, sexuellement parlant.

Touché coulé.

Gratifiant d'un regard noir Aobh, Hugo ne répondit rien avant d'avoir une idée, aussi stupide que brillante, mais qu'il mit néanmoins en application.

-J'ai l'air d'être frustré ? Questionna Hugo, un air perplexe sur le visage.

D'accord, il était frustré. Mais c'était presque vexant qu'une ignoble petite garce telle qu'Aobh puisse lire dans sur son visage ainsi. Personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque jusqu'à présent. Même pas Lily Luna Potter, sa meilleure amie, quand elle était venue une petite semaine en vacances en Angleterre avant de repartir pour l'Australie.

-Oh, si tu savais chéri, répondit suavement Aobh, en croisant les jambes sous la table.

-Alors aide-moi, répliqua Hugo, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais c'était amusant pour une fois de jouer à ça, de se détendre enfin après des années de sévérité. Après des années à crever d'amour pour une femme qui n'en avait plus rien à foutre de lui. Et puis le regard mi-choqué, mi-taquin d'Aobh l'encourageait étrangement. Lui, qui n'avait jamais regardé une autre fille que sa chère et tendre Adélaïde, trouvait bien belle la demoiselle Zabini, et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir croisé au détour d'une soirée pour en profiter, parce que là, fallait bien l'avouer, il faisait jour, ils étaient dans une bibliothèque, le temple sacré par excellence de sa mère chérie -bien contente de la rupture, qui datait, d'Adélaïde avec son fils chéri, pour une raison stupide : cette fille distrayait trop son fils à son goût des études, primordiales dans une vie pour l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard- et il avait son article à boucler avant le soir.

Quant à Aobh, elle était délicieusement choquée. Hugo Weasley, le petit garçon prude et romantique de Poudlard, venait de lui proposer une partie de jambes-en-l'air, sous-entendue bien sûr, mais elle n'était ni nonne ni idiote. Il avait bien sous-entendu _ça_. Après tout, ..elle ne s'était jamais faite un Gryffi. Les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant le dénommé Hugo Weasley, et pour quelle raison la Grangeon serait restée autant de temps avec lui. Il était peut-être bon... très bon ?

-Suis-moi, déclara Aobh, en se levant, laissant en plan ses affaires sur la table, et en tendant une main tentatrice à Hugo. Hugo qui la prit avec un dixième d'hésitation. Quelles conséquences pourraient avoir ce _dérapage _? ..Aucune de vraiment très importantes, si ce n'est peut-être que le fait que ce soit très plaisant. Ils se jetteraient un sort de Contraception, ils se cacheraient dans un endroit sûr, et puis..il prendrait son pied. Car nul doute qu'Aobh Zabini n'ait une réputation surfaite, et un de ses vieux amis de Poudlard, Gary Goldstein, un ancien Serdaigle, avait avoué se l'être faite et avoir vraiment _vraiment_ pris son pied.

La jeune femme l'entraîna à sa suite, sa jupe longue virevoltant autour de ses jambes en des couches de taffetas bleu, cherchant des yeux un endroit discret qui pourrait faire l'affaire et leur permettre de ne pas être dérangés par un indésirable. Ce jeu lui plaisait particulièrement, et malgré toute l'excitation que pourrait procurer le danger d'être découverts, Aobh devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait envie de profiter du journaliste. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant que de se plonger dans un essai sur les avantages et les inconvénients du système sorcier actuel.

Trouvant -comme par miracle- une sorte de porte un peu cachée, qui, quand elle l'ouvrit, donnait sur des rayons poussiéreux, dans lesquels personne ne semblait avoir mis les pieds depuis quelques années, Aobh sourit à Hugo, plongeant ses mains avec délice dans sa lourde chevelure brune avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

**:.:**

-Un Gryffondor ? ..Un Weasley ? ..Dans une bibliothèque ?

Mia Dolohov, une main sur la bouche, choquée, regardait son amie brune, ses yeux gris grands ouverts. Aobh Zabini, la femme qu'elle pourrait qualifier presque comme une meilleure amie, venait de se taper un... il n'y avait même pas de mots pour ce spécimen. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de mots pour qualifier l'acte... immonde que venait d'accomplir en toute conscience sa meilleure amie.

-Et c'était génial. Mieux qu'avec Melchior. Mille fois mieux, susurra Aobh, un sourire béat s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

-Mais Aobh, hurla Mia. Merde Hugo Weasley !

-Tu es encore beaucoup trop fermée, ma chérie. Franchement je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mec comme lui assurerait à ce point.

-Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Epargne-moi les détails Aobh, répliqua de suite Mia, le visage dégoûté.

Aobh eut un sourire carnassier et s'étendit un peu plus sur son lit, face à sa meilleure amie qui était assise dans un fauteuil pompeux. Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard, l'une essayant de faire plier l'autre. Difficilement. Mia et Aobh, c'était à la fois une histoire d'amitié et d'inimité. Les deux jeunes femmes se respectaient, s'entendaient à merveille dans leurs coups foireux mais alimentaient également une sorte de concurrence entre elles. C'était à qui serait la plus garce, à qui serait la plus belle, à qui attraperait le plus beau pigeon, à qui défrayerait le plus la chronique, et encore beaucoup d'autres "défis".

-Tu vas le dire à Melchior ?

-Il n'a pas à le savoir. Nous ne sommes pas en couple, Mia chérie.

La bouche de Mia se plissa, clairement désapprobatrice.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est dingue de toi, Aobh. C'est cruel de jouer avec lui comme ça.

Soufflant paresseusement, l'héritière Zabini fronça des sourcils. Melchior n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet entre ses mains, un objet qu'elle utilisait à son bon vouloir, mais en aucun cas, elle ne voulait finir ses jours avec un homme tel que lui. Il était trop renfermé, trop cynique, trop froid, et trop hautain. C'était à elle de dominer, et lui, la menaçait sur son piédestal. Il menaçait sa liberté, il menaçait de l'enfermer dans une belle bulle dorée. Mais elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait connaître le monde, et abuser avec délice d'autres hommes comme cet Hugo.

Ce dernier avait été un amant hors pair, et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver un homme qui l'égalerait à ce point. Comment faisait-il pour être si doué ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien et elle soupçonnait Adélaide Grangeon de l'avoir très bien formé et corrigé. Ou peut-être avait-il étudié dans les bouquins ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas. La petite prodige de leur famille était Rose, et non Hugo, bien au contraire.

-Si il t'intéresse tant que ça Mia, prends-le.

Et telle une reine congédiant un de ses sujets impertinents, Aobh fit un signe de main particulièrement hautain à sa meilleure amie, qui se leva, vexée, et qui partit, la laissant seule à ses pensées. Elle en venait jusqu'à renier sa meilleure amie pour assumer la liaison éphémère qu'elle avait eu avec Hugo Weasley. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien.

Oui, ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Et elle allait recommencer sans plus tarder.

Hugo Weasley allait être son nouveau jouet, elle l'avait décidé ainsi. Melchior Nott, c'était fini pour l'instant. C'était un jouet trop usé, trop familier. Aobh avait besoin de nouveauté et de piquant, ce qu'une relation avec Melchior n'avait jamais apporté. Il était Serpentard, de Sang-Pur, et avait presque le même caractère qu'elle. Leurs familles s'entendaient bien, etc. Où était le piquant dans cette relation ? Il n'y avait même pas de petite étincelle. Même pas une minuscule étincelle, non. Juste une sorte de chemin vers un avenir tout tracé, mais Aobh s'y refusait. Jamais elle n'épouserait Melchior Nott.

S'admirant dans le miroir qui surplombait son lit -question d'égo-, Aobh ricana. Elle se savait belle, très belle, et Hugo ne pourrait résister si elle lui faisait des avances... poussées. Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout, et réussir à piéger Hugo serait une belle vengeance contre sa mère et ses phrases moralisatrices inutiles.

Sa chère mère, Padma, et son amour pour les idées du si grand Harry Potter. Heureusement qu'Aobh avait été assez intelligente pour écouter son père, petite. Il avait toujours été son modèle et le serait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, malgré les efforts de Padma Zabini pour soustraire sa petite fille adorée à l'influence sombre de son paternel. Car oui, Blaise était resté un être sombre, pétri d'amertume. Bien entendu, il avait été soulagé que Potter remporte la victoire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait moins apprécié être traité comme un Mangemort, alors qu'il n'avait pas la marque, sous le seul prétexte que sous le règne des Carrow à Poudlard, il n'avait rien fait et au contraire, même provoqué la détention de certains élèves comme Seamus Finnigan -ils pouvaient pas se sentir et cet irlandais mal embouché l'avait provoqué délibérément- par exemple. Aobh savait tout de cette période sombre et imaginait parfois avec délice qu'elle avait vécu durant cette période, dans la génération de ses parents. Non, elle n'aurait pas tué des Nés-Moldus ou ce genre de choses, mais elle aurait aimé les voir souffrir, comme elle avait souffert du rejet des autres élèves à cause de son nom et de sa maison. Son frère Caem avait eu plus de chance : un Zabini à Serdaigle, ça ne remue pas des masses, ça rassure même alors qu'une Zabini à Serpentard, ça inquiète. Mais en même temps, c'était normal...

Caem avait été chouchouté par leur mère, alors qu'elle, elle passait des heures en compagnie de son père, dans son bureau, fascinée par l'aura qui émanait de cet homme. Cet homme à qui on avait difficilement pardonné grâce à son mariage avec Padma Patil, une fervente combattante du Bien. Mais qu'est ce qui était Bien ? Qu'est ce qui était Mal ? Après tout, quelques Mangemorts croyaient agir pour le bien des soi-disants vrais sorciers quand ils voulaient éliminer les Nés-Moldus.

Aobh se souvenait d'une fois, quand elle était en première année à Poudlard, une petite Serpentarde impertinente de Sang-Mêlé de troisième année, Eva Lopez, l'avait insultée. Pour elle, les enfants étaient les dignes représentants de leurs parents, et Caem ayant été réparti à Serdaigle, Eva l'avait tout de suite répertoriée dans la branche obscure des Zabini, sans lui laisser une chance de montrer qui elle était vraiment. Le lendemain, Eva Lopez avait atterri à l'infirmerie grâce à Mia, Melchior, et tous les autres enfants d'anciens Serpentards qui avaient été mal jugés. Et même Caem avait ajouté son grain de sel, très protecteur envers sa petite soeur malgré sa discrétion.

C'est à ce moment-là que Aobh Zabini avait commencé à vraiment devenir une peste. La pire de toutes. Et elle continuait à l'être, et le serait sûrement toujours.

**:.:**

Hugo écrivait le dernier mot de ce fichu article qui lui avait donné tant de maux de têtes depuis deux jours, et ressentit un indescriptible soulagement mêlé à une sorte de bien-être intérieur.

Il fallait dire que sa journée avait été des plus étranges... Déjà cette rencontre avec Aobh Zabini en plein dans une bibliothèque, le dernier endroit où il aurait cru la trouver, puis cette... partie de plaisir dans une sorte de bureau désaffecté en plein dans la bibliothèque, et puis ce singulier baiser d'au revoir, le laissant entendre que ce n'était pas fini, bien au contraire, que ça ne faisait que commencer. Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Aobh était et avait toujours été considérée comme une traînée, qui se tapait tous les mecs qu'elle voulait, et les jetait ensuite selon son bon vouloir. Et si elle jouait aussi avec lui ? … Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Son coeur avait déjà été lacéré par Addy, et ce n'était pas une Serpentarde capricieuse et jouant avec la magie noire qui allait le faire plier. Il était un Gryffondor, par Merlin.

Un Gryffondor courageux, mais trop faible face aux sentiments qui prenaient toujours le dessus chez lui. Sa mère l'avait mis en garde une quantité de fois : il était animé de trop bons sentiments et avec cette particularité, il était constamment étonné de ne pas s'être retrouvé à Poufsouffle. Il fallait croire qu'il possédait beaucoup plus de courage, de force et de hardiesse, que de loyauté, de justice et surtout de patience.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Hugo sursauta, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées. Son imagination ne fit qu'un tour, et dans sa tête, de multiples scénarios se dessinaient. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris et eut un petit sourire arrogant.

-Alors Rosie, on se déplace maintenant jusqu'à son petit frère ?

Rose Weasley, une petite rouquine aux grands yeux bruns, lui faisait face, les lèvres pincées tenant quelques ouvrages entre ses mains. Elle semblait avoir un peu froid, emmitouflée dans son pull rouge à haut col, légèrement difforme et son pantalon en velours côtelé. Ajoutez à ça des lunettes qui lui bouffaient le visage et des cheveux roux hirsutes difficilement maintenus en un chignon, et vous obtenez le spécimen Rose Weasley, soeur d'Hugo qui devait avouer à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa soeur, qu'il avait un peu peur de ne pas avoir de neveux ou de nièces à chouchouter. A vingt-huit ans, Rose n'avait eu encore aucune relation qui n'ait tenu plus d'un an et deux mois.

-Tu exagères Hugo, répliqua sa soeur en lui fourrant les livres dans les bras, plutôt brutalement. Je suis aussi venue...

-Tu n'es pas venue me voir chez moi depuis deux ans, Rosie, se moqua Hugo.

A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était soit dans un petit café, soit au restaurant quand Rose daignait l'inviter, soit chez leurs parents, mais Hugo n'y mettant les pieds que très rarement et uniquement pour les fêtes de famille, c'était beaucoup plus rare. Rose était un phénomène à elle toute seule, toujours trop occupée pour voir les membres de sa chère famille, toujours trop occupée pour trouver un mec avec qui finir sa vie, toujours trop occupée pour faire gaffe à son apparence. Et où travaillait Rose ? Ayant toujours eu une passion pour les vieux parchemins poussiéreux, Rose Weasley était devenue, au fur et à mesure qu'elle gravissait les échelons, responsable des archives du Ministère, tous domaines confondus. A seulement vingt-huit ans.

-Deux ans déjà ? Feint de s'étonner Rose. Voilà les bouquins que tu m'avais demandé sur Serdaigle. T'as déjà fini ton article ?

-Oui mais je rajouterais des choses si j'en trouve plus dans tes livres. Merci d'être passée, Rosie.

Hugo couvrit sa grande soeur d'un regard tendre. Leur relation avait toujours été très spéciale, Rose étant toujours le cerveau et lui l'acteur. Lui et Rose avaient toujours été soudés, et malgré leurs différences de caractère, ils s'étaient toujours acceptés tels qu'ils étaient même si Rose était tout le temps avec Albus et lui avec Lily, leurs cousins du même âge qu'eux.

-De rien, frérot. Je retourne au boulot, maintenant. Et j'ai un rencard ce soir, ajouta Rose après un instant de silence.

-Je connais l'heureux élu ? Demanda Hugo, légèrement suspicieux.

Si sa soeur avait hésité à lui dire qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant, c'est qu'il connaissait sûrement l'homme en question. C'était pas si bon signe que ça.

-Wilhem Macmillan, répondit Rose du bout des lèvres, mais le menton levé montrant qu'elle assumait parfaitement son choix.

Le brun eut un spasme de dégoût ; Wilhem Macmillan était un grand dadais blond prétentieux de trois ans de plus que lui, qui avait été préfet dans sa maison : Poufsoufflle, et qui était par la suite devenu Préfet-en-Chef. Wilhem avait toujours eu une dent contre les enfants Potter et ceux d'Hermione et Ron Weasley pour de vieilles histoires, de vieux enfantillages entre leurs parents. Le père de Wilhem avait toujours estimé Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes mais la jalousie avait toujours été présente. Et Wilhem avait hérité de cette caractéristique déplaisante de pédantisme malgré le caractère bienveillant de sa mère, Susan Macmillan.

-Ce prétentieux ? … Comme tu le sens, Rosie mais l'avoir comme beau-frère serait insupportable. Pense à ton frère bien-aimé avant d'embrasser cette blondasse.

-Hugo ! Le réprimanda Rose en souriant néanmoins. Je te raconterai.

-Il y a intérêt. On prend un café demain, décida Hugo, déterminé à surveiller cette relation naissante.

Avec un peu de chance, le rencard se passerait mal et il n'aurait pas à intervenir et à démontrer à sa soeur combien Wilhem était un mauvais choix.

-Ok, répondit Rose sachant d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'opposer à Hugo pour ce genre de choses malgré son statut d'aînée.

Accompagnant sa soeur à la porte, Hugo ouvrit celle-ci, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Aobh, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il en eut le souffle coupé. A croire qu'elle était repartie se changer et était revenue le voir de suite. La belle métisse avait enfilé une robe rayée bleu marine-blanche, qui moulait honteusement bien ses courbes sensuelles, des collants noirs par-dessous pour ne pas attraper froid, des mini-bottes noires et un sautoir à perles. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, tout en boucles noires, sombres ; sa peau lui semblait pralinée ; ses yeux scintillaient presque et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge cerise attirant.

Un vrai appel au pêché.

Rose avait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction mais s'était reprise bien vite, ne voulant rien montrer de son trouble. Enfin, que faisait Aobh Zabini la petite libertine de leurs années devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hugo ?

-Bonjour Zabini.

Aobh sembla se rendre compte de la présence de la rouquine et lui lança un regard méprisant avant de lancer un « Weasley » peu amène du bout des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hugo ne la voie dans la famille Weasley mais puisqu'elle en était arrivée là, autant pousser le jeu encore un peu plus. Ça pouvait être amusant et elle voyait déjà Hugo paniquer.

-Zabini, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Hugo, d'un ton un peu brusque.

-Tu ne m'appelais pas tout à l'heure comme ça en jouissant, Hugo chéri.

Le rosissement subit des joues d'Hugo fut presque orgasmique pour la belle métisse, mais le meilleur fut quand sa soeur faillit s'étouffer. Le rouge de son visage allait à merveille avec ses cheveux roux. Quel spectacle.

-Je te vois demain Hugo, lança Rose d'un ton peu convainquant et légèrement tremblant -sûrement rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer son frère et cette... catin-. Zabini.

-Salut Rosie, répliqua Hugo encore sous le choc des paroles de la belle métisse près de lui.

Après que sa soeur aînée ait transplané, Hugo se tourna lentement vers Aobh qui arborait un sourire angélique, l'air de rien. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable... et à se damner également.

-Allez, entre, souffla Hugo. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu t'es procurée l'adresse de mon appartement.

-La secrétaire de la Gazette du Sorcier est une vieille amie, répondit simplement Aobh en entrant et en déposant négligemment son sac sur la table du salon.

Le brun enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et fit bouger un peu ses orteils réchauffés par ses chaussettes. Il n'aimait pas qu'Aobh ait trouvé où il habitait et qu'elle venait comme ça sans y avoir été invitée. C'était juste une partie de jambes-en-l'air tout à l'heure et non une promesse de relation, alors qu'est ce qu'elle était venue chercher ? Et puis, merde, c'était une vraie torture que de regarder ce corps, savoir qu'on y avait déjà goûté et savoir qu'on le voulait encore.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Aobh garda le silence et le fixait avec ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueilles aussi bien, Weasley.

-Zabini, épargne-moi ce discours. Tu m'aurais fait un scandale sinon.

-Quel genre de scandale ? Demanda Aobh en souriant, amusée.

S'approchant de lui à pas langoureux, d'une démarche parfaitement calculée et effectuée des centaines de fois dès qu'elle voulait obtenir un homme, Aobh se léchait les lèvres.

Hugo déglutit et souffla un bon coup avant de lancer un regard méprisant à la jeune femme et de lui tourner le dos pour ranger ses notes, son article et les bouquins que Rose lui avait confié. La meilleure attaque était la défense dans ce cas-là. Et la défense était équivalente à l'esquive, la fuite étant impossible à effectuer dans ces conditions. Aobh jouait au chat et à la souris et Hugo détestait l'idée d'être celui pourchassé. Qu'elle aille chasser ailleurs, par Merlin.

-Weasley, commença Aobh d'une voix caressante.

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venue, Aobh. Ensuite, tu pourrais partir.

Il avait employé son prénom, signe qu'il s'impatientait et qu'il ne pensait plus à elle comme Zabini mais comme Aobh. Aobh, Aobh, Aobh. Ce prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cette femme était entrée dans sa vie comme un vrai coup de vent, indésirable, chahutant tout sur son passage. Un dérapage de sa part, et voilà, il était piégé. Et pourtant, à Poudlard, il ne la fréquentait pas, ne lui parlait même pas sauf quand elle attaquait verbalement un membre de sa famille dans les couloirs. Aobh Zabini ne faisait aucunement partie du tableau de sa vie. Jamais elle n'en ferait partie.

Mais détestant le fait qu'on lui tourne le dos, Aobh prit le bras d'Hugo, tacheté en certains endroits de taches de rousseur alors qu'il était brun, et d'une poignée assez ferme, le fit se retourner vers elle. Elle se surprit à contempler la couleur de ses cheveux ; elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais ils n'étaient pas aussi bruns qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, non, ils avaient une sorte de nuance légèrement auburn.

-Zabini, souffla Hugo, en se crispant.

-Non, appelle-moi Aobh, Hugo. J'aime quand tu prononces mon prénom, répliqua la jeune femme en se levant légèrement pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

Vile manipulatrice. Elle avait du charme et savait en abuser. Hugo en perdait la raison, comment pouvait-il se sortir de ce bourbier ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça dans la bibliothèque ? A quelle pulsion malsaine avait-il cédé ? Tout en Aobh Zabini sentait les complications et lui, avait foncé tête baissée en pensant naïvement que la belle allait le lâcher ensuite. Mais non, elle semblait avoir trouver un nouveau jeu pour se distraire. Le tenter jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

-A quoi tu joues Zabini ? Tenta de résister un instant Hugo.

Son esprit luttait mais son corps avait déjà commencé à céder. La main de son bras libre avait enserré de manière possessive la taille de la belle métisse sans lui demander son avis, et son regard vert était plongé dans celui noir, sombre, hypnotisant d'Aobh.

-A te rendre fou de moi, Weasley, répondit Aobh avec un sourire angélique contredit par ses paroles.

Hugo ne répondit pas, fasciné par ses prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit la plus noire. Passant une main dans ses cheveux vaporeux, il se pencha vers elle, attrapant ses lèvres en un baiser léger, flottant. Mais à peine commençait-il à approfondir le baiser qu'Aobh se détacha de lui et lui envoya un sourire victorieux, à peine dissimulé.

Se rendant compte qu'il était tombé dans le piège, Hugo se retira promptement de leur étreinte, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Il avait succombé et l'avait laissé gagner trop facilement. Combien il s'en voulut sur le moment avant de regarder la jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il ne puisse résister. Même un aveugle se serait jeté sur elle, et sûrement plus vite que lui.

-Dégage Zabini, sors de chez moi ! Lui imposa Hugo, impulsivement.

Son caractère de lion reprenait le dessus sur celui de blaireau. Les bons sentiments étaient à jeter dans ces situations, seuls comptaient le courage et la hardiesse. Il fallait absolument que l'héritière Zabini sorte de chez lui, sorte complètement de sa vie après cet interlude. Ce n'était qu'une page dans l'histoire d'Hugo, même qu'un paragraphe. Une phrase, quelques mots. Négligeables face à tout un livre.

Mais chaque phrase est importante, Hugo. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Après tout, ton métier c'est de manier les mots.

**:.:**

Rageuse, Aobh hurla à pleins poumons après être rentrée au manoir familial, effrayant son elfe de maison. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle s'était _envoyée en l'air_ avec Hugo Weasley, et depuis elle n'arrivait plus à _baiser_ avec un autre homme. Elle n'y arrivait PLUS ! C'était la troisième fois qu'elle rejetait un homme dès qu'il commençait à la toucher alors que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait dragué. Et pourtant, c'était encore un homme très beau, très sexy, très viril et tout le tintouin. Il aurait dû lui faire beaucoup d'effet, et au final... non. Mais par quel maléfice avait-elle été touchée ? Le Weasley avait-il voulu se venger ?

En faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, Aobh imagina tous les plans possibles pour stopper cette situation qui devenait ridicule. Elle, Aobh Zabini, reine de la nuit sorcière à Londres, n'arrivait plus à avoir une aventure d'une nuit. Vraiment ridicule et en plus de ça... pathétique. Tout ça depuis un lionceau débile. Elle avait été contaminée ou quoi ?

... Et si elle combattait le mal par le mal ? Si elle couchait une nouvelle fois avec Hugo Weasley, peut-être que le problème serait résolu, non ?

Fière de cette nouvelle idée, elle aboya après son elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte tous les effets dont elle aurait besoin. De sa mère, elle avait eu un goût immodéré pour les jupes amples, voluptueuses, caressantes, dignes d'une bohémienne presque, mais qui lui venait de ses origines indiennes, et de son père, une complaisance à porter des vêtements tentant le sexe opposé : des corsages, des hauts moulants, ne couvrant que ce qui était nécessaire à cacher, appâtant l'autre.

-Fais gaffes à tes fesses, Weasley.

Le jeu recommençait. Une semaine avait passée depuis sa dernière visite et c'était un excellent timing. Elle allait pouvoir rejouer et par la même occasion, se défaire de cette malédiction qui la poursuivait.

**:.:**

Quand Hugo entendit sonner à sa porte à une heure très avancée de la nuit, il ne se posa pas de questions, trop ensommeillé qu'il était. Ses réflexes étaient bons à jeter à la poubelle dès qu'il se réveillait, et c'est dans cet état-là, un peu confus, endormi, qu'il ouvrit à Aobh Zabini.

-Toi ? S'étonna le journaliste.

-Oui, moi. Très bonne déduction, le railla Aobh, clairement moqueuse.

En descendant ses yeux du long du corps de la jeune femme, Hugo vit une vraie merveille. Cette femme pouvait être l'ange et le démon à la fois, c'était impressionnant. Un corsage noir, sombre qui enserrait sa taille, faisant ressortir ses seins d'une taille tout à fait agréable, une jupe blanche vaporeuse qui semblait se mouvoir seule autour de ses jambes ; ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon désordonné, son visage dépourvu de tout maquillage, sans aucun bijou ni autre chose de ce genre, et visiblement pieds nus.

Ses yeux en amande brillaient d'une lueur lascive et sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, Hugo la laissa l'embrasser hâtivement, et la souleva tandis qu'Aobh entourait le corps d'Hugo de ses jambes fuselées. Ce fut comme si il était entraîné dans un tourbillon sans avoir une seule chance de s'en sortir.

Tourbillon de passion et de haine mêlées, de frustration et d'accomplissement, de désir et de rejet. Hugo Weasley et Aobh Zabini plongeait dans deux extrêmes sans savoir trouver un équilibre.

Se griffer, se mordre, s'embrasser, se faire plaisir, s'enlacer, se battre, se chevaucher, se caresser, se tenter, se faire l'amour, se haïr. Tel était leur objectif commun.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là aussi rapidement ? Merlin, quel leur as-tu donc fait ?

**:.:**

Ils se connaissaient à peine, réalisa Hugo avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant, ils entretenaient une relation à la fois trop intime et trop animiste. Lui qui avait toujours pensé préférer des relations saines, douces et naturellement amoureuses, se trouvait un penchant subit pour les passions douloureuses et sûrement éphémères.

Le soulagement avait pris possession des traits d'Aobh qui s'endormit tranquillement, les bras d'Hugo, rassurants, autour de sa taille. Faire l'amour avec Hugo l'avait soulagée comme si un poids s'était enlevé de sa poitrine.. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'elle restait dormir chez un de ses amants.

**:.:**

Ce fut le mécanisme bruyant de son réveil qui se chargea de bousculer Hugo. En émergeant, ce dernier eut un peu de mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenti le prirent rapidement à la gorge.

Aobh Zabini.

Soupirant, il posa une main sur le lit près de lui, et ne rencontra que du vide. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour vérifier ce que ses mains lui avaient fait sentir, Hugo réalisa qu'elle n'était pas là. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le drap bleu ciel, qu'une ex à lui -une fille qui avait duré à peine un mois dans sa vie mais dont il avait quand même retenu le prénom : April- lui avait offert trouvant que le bleu lui allait à ravir quand il était allongé, et un grognement mécontent sortit de sa gorge.

Aobh avait encore joué et elle avait encore gagné.

Se levant difficilement de son lit qui avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses la veille, Hugo traîna des pieds jusqu'à son salon, enfilant au passage un caleçon. L'odeur d'un petit déjeuner appétissant le surprit et avec étonnement, il vit un superbe plateau posé sur la table de sa cuisine. Du bacon, des oeufs brouillés et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Tout ça décoré par une fleur de frangipanier. Nul doute qu'elle avait agi grâce à la magie, mais le geste lui fit quand même plaisir, autant que le petit mot rédigé en belles lettres calligraphiques sur une serviette en papier qu'elle avait dû trouver dans ses tiroirs.

"A très bientôt."

Cette fille était la tentation incarnée, une succube, et pourtant, elle lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner... et avait également laissé sa petite culotte de la veille à côté. Ouais, non, ça, c'était plus digne d'Aobh Zabini.

**:.:**

-T'es partie avec le blond hier soir ? Lui demanda brusquement Melchior en apparaissant à la porte de sa chambre.

Aobh soupira, méprisante, et se leva de la chaise de son bureau. Pour une fois qu'elle se mettait au travail d'elle-même, il fallait qu'un parasite vienne l'interrompre. Sa mère l'avait sûrement laissé entrer, espérant toujours que sa fille chérie se caserait avec un homme qu'elle et son mari, pour une fois en accord, appréciaient tous les deux de par les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec les parents de celui-ci. Melchior était bien un de ses seuls amis que sa mère tolérait.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Susurra Aobh, en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon haut.

Oui, elle était bien partie avec un blond -Drew, ou quelque chose du style- la veille, mais l'avait lâché presque à l'entrée de l'appartement de celui-ci, terriblement frustrée, incapable de conclure.

Melchior lui lança un regard dangereux alors que ses lèvres se crispaient en une moue boudeuse. Il détestait la voir partir de leurs soirées avec un autre mec que lui pendu à ses lèvres si enchanteresses. Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, il avait succombé à son charme et avait toujours cherché à la combler de toutes les manières possibles pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Mais tout ça n'avait toujours pas abouti, et il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Aobh, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qui ne peut plus continuer comme ça ? Demanda Aobh, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Mais ses yeux plissés brisaient cette illusion innocente. Elle s'attendait à ce que Melchior allait lui dire mais, étrangement, elle n'y était pas préparée. Et pour enfin mettre un terme à toutes les illusions de Melchior, pour détruire tous ses rêves de former une famille avec elle, de partager son lit toutes les nuits, pour lui enlever l'idée qu'un jour, elle n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, elle était prêter à cracher tout son venin. Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Elle n'appartiendrait jamais à personne ; son âme et son corps se devaient d'être libres jusqu'à la fin.

-Aobh, épouse-moi.

Demande en mariage peu conventionnelle. Il était resté à la porte, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur ses yeux pralinés qu'Aobh adorait au début de leur "relation" et qu'elle trouvait tellement banal depuis longtemps. Il semblait vraiment attendre une réponse, le bougre. Se surestimer dans ce genre de cas n'était pas forcément une bonne solution. Vouloir enfermer dans un mariage la princesse capricieuse qu'était Aobh Zabini était une très mauvaise idée, et le regard mi-choqué, mi-méprisant de la fille de Blaise Zabini renvoyait bien ce qu'elle pensait de la situation.

Pitoyable.

-Non, Melchior.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une réponse positive ou du moins, hésitante, plein de doute, lui demandant encore un peu de temps, mais pas à un refus si catégorique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'aime pas, répondit sèchement Aobh.

-Tu ne sais pas aimer, Aobh alors quelle importance ? Insista Melchior, d'une voix clairement moqueuse.

Oui, elle ne savait pas aimer et alors ? L'amour, c'était pour les faibles, pour les masochistes. L'amour, ça vous faisait faire des folies, ça vous déboussolait complètement, ça vous crevait. L'ambition, la recherche du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance étaient des buts honorables. L'amour.. peuh. Qu'y gagnait-on à part la certitude de souffrir un jour ? Aobh détestait souffrir, détestait se sentir mal et détestait dépendre de quelqu'un. Donc l'amour, le mariage, et tout le reste du même acabit étaient prohibés chez elle.

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, Nott. Est-ce clair ? Lui asséna la métisse.

-Tu es un peu brusquée, je comprends. Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra, déclara Melchior tel un grand seigneur accordant sa clémence avant de s'en aller.

De rage, Aobh claqua la porte de ses appartements derrière lui.

Le temps de l'insouciance était révolu. Avec deux mots seulement, Melchior avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans sa vie, un nouvel avenir qu'elle refusait d'envisager, une autre fenêtre sur un monde où elle devrait avoir des responsabilités. Et ça, même à vingt-cinq ans, elle refusait d'y aller. Les engagements, les contrats, les responsabilités vis-à-vis de quelqu'un, ... ce n'était pas pour elle. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation durable... volontairement.

**:.:**

-Espèce de gros tire-au-flanc Weasley ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Lança une grande perche brune avec des lunettes en écaille, qui faisait penser à Hugo à son oncle Percy Weasley.

Et cette grande perche, c'était sa chère patronne. Modèle d'amabilité, de douceur, et de délicatesse.

-Je veux votre article sur mon bureau dans une minutes. Pas plus, pas moins. Grouillez-vous, ajouta-t-elle sèchement avant de rentrer dans son espace vital, fermant presque la porte au nez du fils de Ronald Weasley et de l'émérite Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Hugo soupira avant de sourire à sa collègue Summer Brown, qui passait dans le couloir et qui venait de lui lancer un sourire compatissant. Une fois par mois, Anita Endkins, la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur avait toujours une humeur exécrable. Tout le monde savait bien sûr pourquoi et évitait pendant cette semaine de se retrouver la cible de leur patronne a_dorée_. Aujourd'hui, Hugo avait oublié de faire gaffe et s'était attiré les foudres d'Anita en arrivant _deux_ minutes plus tard que l'heure prévue_._

-Et merde, murmura Hugo en fouillant dans son sac à dos pour trouver son article sur Serdaigle, auquel il avait pu apporter quelques ravissantes précisions grâce aux archives que lui avait confié sa soeur.

Grâce à elle, il dévoilait au monde sorcier -il avait vérifié que personne n'en avait parlé avant lui- que la fille de Rowena avait trahi sa mère en lui volant son si célèbre diadème. Et Hugo avait d'ailleurs appris que son parrain, Harry Potter, était parfaitement au courant de l'histoire et savait aussi comment Voldemort avait manipulé le fantôme de Serdaigle pendant sa scolarité pour obtenir le diadème pour ... le plaisir d'avoir les reliques des Fondateurs, que lui avait expliqué son cher parrain après une petite lettre matinale.

-WEASLEY, VOTRE ARTICLE SUR CE PUTAIN DE BUREAU IL EST OÙ ? Hurla Anita.

Les murs en tremblèrent même, et Hugo sursauta violemment comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet.

Quel tyran.

**:.:**

-Tu sais plus ce que tu fais, ma pauvre Aobh, se murmura à elle-même la noiraude en arrangeant sa coiffure, complètement décoiffée.

Après le départ de Melchior, Aobh s'était enfermée à double-tour dans sa chambre, et après avoir ruminé, ruminé et encore ruminé, elle s'était endormie.

A son réveil, la demoiselle avait pris une grande décision. Une décision qui, elle en était certaine, allait lui permettre d'avancer dans la vie et de prouver à tous son indépendance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mari. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en couple. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de confort et de plaisir. Et si pour cela, elle devait en arriver à certaines extrémités, et faire quelques sacrifices.. il en serait ainsi.

Vingt-cinq ans, et enfin prête à partir, à s'échapper de sa petite bulle dorée d'héritière.

**:.:**

-Weasley, vous partez pour l'Inde dès demain. Pour une semaine.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Hugo, en relevant la tête de son bureau vers sa patronne tyrannique.

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Partir pour l'Inde dès demain ? Etait-elle devenue complètement dingue ? .. Après tout, c'était Luna Scamander elle-même qui l'avait choisie.

-Vous partez avec Brown comme photographe. Je veux un dossier complet de deux pages au moins sur les religions indiennes sorcières et tout ce que vous trouverez sur ce thème. Et pas de discussion. Je ne veux pas savoir si votre grand-mère est morte ou que votre hamster soit malade, vous y allez. Un point c'est tout.

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau de son "employé du mois" et laissa la place à Summer Brown, sa collègue qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La blonde, l'air un peu contrit, s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi stupéfait de ce voyage improvisé.

-Hugo, ça va ? ... Tu sais, il fera chaud là-bas et l'Inde est un pays magnifique.

En un instant, les pensées du Weasley volèrent étrangement vers le visage d'Aobh Zabini qui avait pour mère, une véritable indienne. Et bêtement, il sourit.

-Je n'en doute pas, Summer.

**:.:**

Avant même d'en parler à sa famille et à ses amis proches, le lendemain de sa prise de décision, Aobh avait voulu le lui dire à lui. Hugo Weasley. Parce que d'un côté, elle sentait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas parlé, ils n'avaient pas non plus disserté sur la façon dont elle vivait et qu'elle ne changerait pas tellement. Mais il y'avait eu quelque chose les deux fois où leurs corps s'étaient entremêlés, quelque chose qui poussait Aobh à frapper à sa porte, et à profiter encore d'une nuit avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Pour cette occasion, elle avait revêtu un simple jean, un pull rouge avec un col en V et un manteau long en cuir brun. Malgré le fait que le rouge soit la couleur des Gryffondor, elle l'aimait bien. En fait, Aobh aimait toutes les couleurs vives grâce à sa mère. Depuis qu'elle était petite, les couleurs vives telles que le rouge, le jaune, le rose, le vert pomme et le bleu cyan, étaient son domaine. Et elle adorait le blanc, qui savait mettre en valeur sa peau mate. De plus, elle assumait parfaitement son héritage coloré d'indienne, ajouté à celui beaucoup plus ténébreux de son sang italien, et celui légèrement mystique de son sang africain.

... Mais même après quelques coups frappés à la porte, et un doigt agacé appuyé sur la sonnette pendant au moins deux minutes, personne ne lui répondit. Après un instant de réflexion, Aobh sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sort Hominem Revelio.

Et personne. L'appartement d'Hugo Weasley était vide de toute vie humaine ou même animale. Il n'était pas là et Aobh laissa échapper un grognement frustré et contrarié.

Ce soir, elle n'allait pas pouvoir assouvir ses désirs avec le lionceau et c'était vraiment très _très_ regrettable. Elle allait devoir remettre son annonce à un autre jour, un autre soir... Et si il était avec une autre femme qu'elle ? Et si en ce moment même, il faisait l'amour à une superbe anglaise blonde ? Et si une autre femme qu'elle abusait des charmes insoupçonnés d'Hugo Weasley ?

La rage prit soudainement Aobh et elle dut s'ordonner d'inspirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Hugo Weasley pouvait coucher avec une autre femme qu'elle, qu'importe, mais il se d_evait d_e penser à elle pendant l'acte. Aobh devait le tourmenter jusque dans ce genre de moments intimes.

Le jeu n'était pas fini.

**:.:**

Vêtue d'un sari traditionnel -qu'elle avait toujours voulu porter au moins une fois tous les deux jours pour ne jamais renier ses origine-, Padma observa quelques instants sa seule fille avant de laisser échapper un rire discret sous l'oeil agacé d'Aobh.

Sa fille venait tout juste de lui faire part de sa décision de quitter -enfin- le manoir familial et d'emménager dans une autre ville que Londres, qui lui donnait trop de souvenirs. Si elle restait à Londres, elle replongerait dans une vie plus nocturne que jamais, surtout si elle avait son propre appartement dans lequel elle pourrait donner des soirées.. qui pourraient déraper. Aobh ne voulait pas se ranger, non bien au contraire. Juste quitter un peu le monde qu'elle connaît trop bien. Ce grand besoin d'air nouveau lui était venu comme ça.. mais elle devait l'avouer, une partie d'elle faisait ça aussi pour échapper à Melchior Nott, qui pouvait s'enhardir un peu plus chaque jour.

-Tu en es bien sûre, Aobh ? Ne prends pas à la légère ce genre de décision, la prévint néanmoins Padma, connaissant sa fille. Et puis ton père n'est pas mécontent de te savoir toujours chez nous, tu sais.

-J'en suis sûre. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, et je ne pourrais jamais vivre chez papa-maman. Je vais.. trouver un travail et avoir mon chez-moi. Bien sûr, au début j'aurais besoin de votre aide, grimaça légèrement Aobh.

Mais elle savait que même si elle refusait une aide quelconque de ses parents -ce qui était inimaginable-, son père ferait tout le nécessaire quand même. "Tu es une Zabini, que diable !", il lui aurait répliqué à l'instant si elle décidait d'emménager dans un studio minable et de travailler comme serveuse.

-Je vais aller m'installer à Liverpool, annonça Aobh, guettant les réactions de sa mère.

-Si loin ? S'étonna Padma, en arquant un de ses sourcils noirs. Pourquoi ne pas rester sur Londres ? Ton père connaît du monde dans l'immobilier sorcier ici.

-A Liverpool aussi, contrecarra Aobh en faisant la moue.

L'indienne resta pensive et eut un sourire moqueur pour sa fille. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la visite du petit Nott deux jours plus tôt l'avait conduite à prendre toutes ces décisions très rapidement. Pas que Melchior lui déplaise, mais Padma était plutôt fière que sa fille rejette le jeune Nott. Il y avait toujours un espoir pour qu'elle finisse avec un homme... qui ne descendait pas des familles déchues de la Guerre. Malgré elle, et malgré son amour pour Blaise, son mari, Padma préférerait que sa fille fasse comme son fils, qu'elle reste "tranquille", sans trop courir à droite, à gauche. Sans coucher à droite, à gauche. Sans rentrer presque tous les soirs à une heure avancée du... matin.

C'était pas une vie pour une fille intelligente telle qu'Aobh. Et où était passé son côté si ambitieux ? ... Dire qu'elle voulait devenir Auror, petite. Enfin... elle voulait devenir une Auror ripoux mais qu'importe. Maintenant, elle faisait des études d'Histoire de la Magie, qui allaient la mener où ? Même si elle possédait déjà une licence de droit sorcier, et une licence d'italien -à cause d'une partie des origines de son père-, Padma avait quand même peur que sa fille ne trouve pas sa voie.

-Tout ira bien, Maman.

Hochant la tête, effectuant une prière à ses dieux, Padma Patil-Zabini offrit un sourire ému en regardant sa fille. Sa si belle petite fille, qui faisait tourner la tête à tellement d'hommes, ayant hérité du naturel charmeur de son père.

Oui, sa petite fille devenait grande.

**:.:**

D'un geste assuré, Summer remit en place la bandoulière de son sac à dos sur son épaule. La chaleur était tellement présente en janvier qu'elle avait revêtu un simple short en toile et un débardeur marine, qui dévoilaient la finesse de son corps de danseuse. Hugo la contempla quelques instants, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, et eut un sourire appréciateur avant de baisser rapidement les yeux vers la terre brune sur laquelle étaient fermement plantés ses pieds.

Ses nuits avec Aobh l'avaient complètement débauché : lui si timide qu'il osait à peine adresser la parole d'habitude à Summer, voilà maintenant qu'il la reluquait sans aucune gêne.

-Regarde Hugo, c'est si beau, murmura Summer, son appareil photo autour du cou, levant les bras vers le ciel face au monument le plus connu d'Inde : le Taj Mahal.

Et là, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la blonde terriblement attirante malgré le fait de savoir que leur relation devait rester exclusivement professionnelle. Ce n'était jamais, jamais bon de mêler le personnel au boulot, et ça tout le monde le savait.

**:.:**

A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur des indiennes en saris colorés, aux cheveux noirs lourds de promesses, il pensait à Aobh. Inlassablement. Cette fille l'avait envoûté, et même sa nette attirance pour Summer, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de ses yeux en amande, aussi sombres qu'un gouffre sans fond, de son nez droit, fin, lui faisant penser à celui de Cléopâtre elle-même, de ses lèvres charnues ne demandant qu'à être embrassées, caressées, de son corps fin et souple, tentant. Et même, le son de son rire à la fois cristallin et aigu où se mêlaient à la fois du cynisme et de la gaieté résonnait dans sa tête. Il sentait que derrière l'abord vulgaire et provocateur de la métisse se cachait beaucoup plus. De la tendresse, de la douceur même qu'il avait cru déceler quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois.

Quand il rentrerait en Angleterre, oui, quand il rentrerait, il la recontacterait... Pour aller prendre un café, c'était un bon début, non ?

Il devait être fou pour s'intéresser ainsi à la demoiselle Zabini, bien d'autres avant lui avaient sûrement dû se prendre au piège mais il voulait tenter quand même sa chance. Il avait déjà tout perdu avec Adélaide ; ce n'était pas une simple histoire d'une nuit qui dégénérait un peu qui aurait le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Non, il ne le permettrait pas et il ne voulait pas prendre non plus ses distances.

Cruel dilemme.

-Tu entends Hugo ? La musique indienne est vraiment très entraînante.

Hugo se croyait en plein film bollywoodien, comme il en avait une fois visionné avec sa cousine Molly, friande d'histoire romantico-tragiques. Et même si de leur côté, du côté moldu, la misère régnait, Hugo profitait allégrement de la gaieté qui avait envahi les rues sorcières de New Delhi.

Et même la musique lui faisait imaginer Aobh dans ses bras. Merlin, était-il aussi atteint ?

**:.:**

Posant fièrement les mains sur ses hanches, Aobh couvrit des yeux son nouvel appartement. Ni trop petit, ni trop grand, pile comme il fallait.

Deux chambres : la sienne, et celle réservée aux amis ou à la famille. Une cuisine avec un bar et un comptoir en plus : l'essentiel. Un salon petit mais chaleureux et confortable. Un dressing, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Que demander de plus ? Cet appartement était à elle, à son nom même si elle ne l'avait pas payé. Et elle venait de trouver un emploi dans le centre sorcier de Liverpool. Celui de consultante dans une entreprise de petite renommée. Sa parfaite maîtrise de l'italien et ses qualifications en droit sorcier lui avaient permis d'occuper ce poste plutôt bien payé. Et elle allait même pouvoir terminer ses études en histoire de la magie à l'Université Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne grâce aux services de Portoloins que celle-ci mettait à disposition des étudiants avec des cours du soir.

Tous les éléments de sa vie commençaient à s'assembler de l'un à l'autre et ainsi, former un tout marchant parfaitement, sans aucun obstacle. Un vrai petit mécanisme bien huilé.

Son père avait certes émis quelques réticences de sa voix basse et profonde, mais le charme naturel des Zabini bien présent chez Aobh avait réussi à démonter son père et à lui faire accepter sa décision de quitter la maison familiale comme Caem, son frère aîné, l'avait fait depuis ses vingt ans.

Maintenant, elle était seule et cette constatation lui fit soudain peur.

Oui, elle était seule et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écrire des lettres à ses prétendus amis durant la semaine où elle avait effectuer son déménagement pour les prévenir. Du reste, ils seraient forcément aux courants par leurs familles respectives mais allaient quand même lui en vouloir pendant un temps.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire qu'elle voulait partir ; ils l'en auraient empêché, argumentant qu'elle avait une belle vie, choyée au manoir Zabini, libre de tous ses mouvements, croquant la vie à pleines dents sans s'abrutir dans un travail quotidien comme tous les autres. Et puis, si ils tenaient vraiment à elle, ils sortiraient de leurs petites bulles dorées et viendraient la voir.

Mais Aobh avait juste envie de respirer un autre air que celui de Londres. Elle ne s'oubliait pas, et resterait toujours la même, libertine et joueuse, mais Londres était une page qu'elle devait clore.

Sauf qu'elle sentait confusément qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à boucler le chapitre Hugo Weasley, pourtant amant de deux nuits seulement, et _ça_, ça la frustrait profondément.

Très profondément.

* * *

Huhu, de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour. 8D

Après un passage par mon enfance avec les chansons des années 90 et les visionnages des épisodes de Digimon, saison 1 et 2 l'intégrale (T.K et Kari c'est les meilleurs.), me revoilà sur la scène de la fanfiction potteriene. Mais ce n'est pas du tout qui ça m'a inspiré, rassurez-vous. ;) Donc voilà, Hugo W. me tentait bien et j'aimais bien l'esquisse que j'avais faite de Aobh dans un de mes OS ou dans MSLF, là.. je sais plus dans lesquels. x) Sûrement avec James S. P. Donc bref, voilà, j'ai pas encore décidé de la fin, ni dans quel ton elle sera. Si je me sens d'humeur romantique, ce sera une fin heureuse, sinon.. non. :3

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes fictions, celles (? le féminin l'emporte, allez !) qui m'encouragent toujours et qui me font parfois des compliments immérités alors qu'elles, elles écrivent telleeeeeement mieux.. Non, je ne vise personne (a). Bref voilà, merci. Et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie. La deuxième suivra bientôt.

Bisous bisous !

Reviews ? :$

Valouw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeu dangereux**

* * *

Un ciel gris, nuageux, annonciateur de brouillard ; voilà ce que pouvait juger Aobh Zabini, à la fenêtre de son appartement, du ciel de Liverpool. Et en plus, elle gelait. Pas qu'à Londres, il fasse chaud, mais elle était plus habituée aux hivers dans les provinces londoniennes, dans le manoir surchauffé à être avec sa famille ou ses prétendus amis -qui n'avaient donné encore aucune nouvelle, même pas Mia, sa soi-disant meilleure amie- qu'à Liverpool, seule dans son si minuscule appartement -en comparaison du manoir- avec pour unique amie sa baguette magique qui lui permettait de se chauffer à son aise. Et ça faisait maintenant un mois tout pile que la demoiselle Zabini avait emménagé.

Enveloppée dans sa couette, Aobh se sent nostalgique. Nostalgique d'un passé qu'elle n'avait même pas connu, d'un futur qu'elle peine à entrevoir et d'un présent où elle ne se sent plus à sa place.

Le goût amer des regrets lui a envahi la gorge, et l'amertume causée par une page non close lui bouffe ses nuits. Impossible de continuer à jouer la petite pétasse seulement obnubilée aux soirées par ce qu'elle a dans son verre et par le mec canon d'à-côté. Impossible de continuer à se taper des mecs différents chaque soir que Merlin fait. Impossible aussi de se regarder dans la glace sans se demander si sa beauté servait à autre chose qu'à attirer les hommes dans son lit pour lui donner la sensation factice et illusoire d'être aimée. Pendant quelques heures. Avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'elle évite soit leur visage défait de s'être fait avoir par une si vile créature, soit leur corps soulevé par les lentes respirations du sommeil.

Les sentiments, c'est pour les petits cons et les faibles.

Mais Aobh Priya Zabini est tout sauf une petite conne et une faible, n'est-ce pas Aobh ? Oui, bien entendu.

Alors pourquoi cet exemplaire du Chicaneur, en face de toi, sur ta table basse, oui, celui-là même que tu dévores d'envie du regard depuis tout à l'heure, depuis qu'un hibou grand duc est venu te l'apporter précisément ? ... Et depuis quand es-tu abonnée à ce journal, Aobh ? Ce tissu de bêtises et d'idioties toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres, comme tu le disais si bien ?

**:.:**

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentré en Angleterre, commença Hermione d'une voix légèrement hésitante, les mains crispées sur sa tasse de thé.

Ron, près d'elle, souriait exagérément à son fils, désabusé, qui fumait une cigarette à la terrasse de la maison de ses parents.

-Anita Endkins a trouvé que Summer et moi formions une bonne équipe dans les reportages sur le terrain. C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai enchaîné la Grèce après l'Inde.

Hugo tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette tout en expliquant le pourquoi de ses déplacements à sa mère. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il se sentait obligé. Quand il croisait son regard brun, le même que celui de Rosie, il avait l'impression que derrière chaque phrase, se cachait un ordre sous-jacent ou une question muette. Et il ne pouvait plus se retrouver très longtemps en présence de sa mère sous peine de littéralement exploser comme la fois où elle lui avait avoué avoir fait pression sur Addy pour qu'elle le quitte. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait tout savoir de sa vie pour pouvoir tout diriger, tout contrôler.

-C'est bien tout ça mon fils, le félicita Ron. A ce qu'il paraît, ils font de très bonnes gourmandises en Grèce.

Amusé de voir son père toujours aussi gourmand, et la réaction attendrie de sa mère face à cette petite phrase, Hugo sourit et sortit de sa sacoche un sachet rempli... de friandises grecques.

-Je ne serais pas un bon fils si je ne t'avais pas ramené ça, Papa. Et puis, même si tu n'es pas très bijoux Maman, je trouvais que ces bracelets te correspondaient bien, ajouta Hugo en tendant un autre paquet à sa mère.

Faux. Ces bracelets ne correspondaient pas à sa mère, et il savait parfaitement que quelque soit le bijou qu'on pourrait lui offrir, elle ne le porterait pas. Hermione Granger-Weasley ne portait que son alliance et une chaîne en or que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, âge de sa majorité moldue, seuls bijoux qu'elle tolérait sur sa peau.

Et c'était une petite vengeance sordide et puérile que lui offrir ça, mais si appréciable pour Hugo. Hugo qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa mère son attitude abusive de mère soi-disant protectrice et prête à tout pour le bonheur de son fils. N'avait-elle pas elle-même trouvé l'amour de sa vie et le père de ses enfants à Poudlard ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé sa chance avec Adélaide Grangeon ?

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Même après avoir découvert que c'était sa mère qui était à l'origine de leur première rupture, ça n'avait plus marché avec Addy. Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'en savait rien, seulement juste qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé, qu'elle était partie en Afrique du Sud, et que lui était resté à Londres avec son désespoir, son chagrin et son roman à terminer. Roman qu'il avait brûlé au final, et qui lui avait permis de tout recommencer à zéro.

-Merci, déclara simplement Hermione avec un sourire qui sonnait terriblement faux.

Quant à Hugo, il eut un vrai sourire. Un sourire victorieux.

**:.:**

-Bonjour Aobh, la salua Graham avec un sourire « brillant » en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés.

Aobh ne répondit que par un signe de tête et une moue méprisante. Graham O'Connell était un de ses nouveaux collègues et depuis qu'elle avait signé son contrat, il se permettait de la draguer effrontément, pensant qu'il avait une chance avec la belle métisse.

Mais Aobh avait d'autres chats à fouetter que se faire dès maintenant une réputation de pétasse dans son boulot. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose à faire si elle voulait conserver son travail, surtout qu'elle était jeune, n'avait aucune expérience et venait à peine de commencer.

Seulement quand elle aurait à son actif quelques années de boulot, elle pourrait se le permettre. Ce devait être un jeu intéressant.

Penser à un jeu la fit frissonner. Indubitablement, dès qu'elle pensait à ce mot, ou dès qu'elle l'entendait, dès qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit tel un poison, elle pensait à Hugo, et cela lui était interdit. Elle se l'était elle-même interdit. Hugo Weasley était un abruti de premier ordre, très bon amant certes, mais aussi inutile qu'une... couette quand il fait froid.

"Putain."

-Dis donc Aobh, tu es libre ce soir ? Dîne avec moi,... considère ça comme une initiation au boulot.

La belle métisse sourit à l'évocation d'une proposition aussi crue et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'un vert pâle, trop pâle, de Graham.

-Non merci O'Connell, répondit-elle sèchement, tranchante comme une lame affûtée.

Son collègue se renfrogna un peu et repartit, grincheux, dans son bureau. Mais Aobh savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là dans ses avances et cela lui faisait plaisir... Elle allait se faire une joie de le rembarrer à chaque fois de manière différente.

Après avoir entendu la porte du bureau de G. O'Connell claquer, elle perçut un léger froufroutement à sa droite. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, elle vit une très belle et pimpante blonde d'environ vingt-sept ans ,ou vingt-huit, lui tendre la main, un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire sans aucun doute sincère.

-Bravo. C'était magnifique ! Rembarrer O'Connell de cette manière alors qu'il avait l'air si confiant était un régal pour les yeux, lui déclara la blonde avant de se présenter. Je m'appelle Joy Levinson.

-Aobh Zabini.

-Oui je sais, répliqua Joy en riant. Tu vas maintenant être connue dans tout le service comme celle qui aura refusé un dîner à Graham O'Connell. Aucune femme n'avait résisté jusqu'à présent... enfin je veux dire, jolie femme.

L'éclair de mépris qu'Aobh perçut dans les yeux de Joy quand ceux-ci pointèrent une de leurs collègues en train de se battre avec la machine à café sorcière, une grande et longiligne brune au visage de cheval et à l'air terriblement sévère.

Instantanément, Joy lui plut. Elle avait l'air d'être franche, cynique et délicieusement méprisante avec ceux qui n'avaient pas son niveau. Et bien qu'Aobh se faisait déjà un plaisir de montrer à Joy qu'elle lui était supérieure en tous points, elle prit la main que la blonde lui tendait avec un sourire complice.

-On déjeune ensemble ce midi ? Je serais très honorée de t'apprendre tout ce que doit savoir une nouvelle arrivante dans notre entreprise internationale de consultants.

-Volontiers, répondit Aobh d'une voix suave.

Elle venait déjà de se trouver une alliée, peut-être une amie, et Aobh s'en enorgueillit. D'habitude, très peu osaient l'approcher avec l'aura de mépris et de haute estime de soi qu'elle diffusait naturellement, et si Joy osait, c'est qu'elle devait être semblable ou beaucoup trop gentille pour son bien. En tout cas, Aobh se promit de faire un effort pour garder cette arme avec elle. Joy semblait très au courant de tout dans l'entreprise et il lui tardait de tout savoir des vilains petits secrets que cachaient la plupart des employés.

**:.:**

À peine sorti de l'atmosphère légèrement étouffante des bureaux londoniens du Chicaneur que Luna Lovegood avait acheté à la mort de son père, Hugo respira profondément l'air frais de Londres en resserrant un peu plus son manteau sur lui.

Et ce qu'il vit sur le trottoir d'en face le frappa en plein coeur. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et voilà que la souffrance revenait au galop reprendre sa place dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Adélaïde Grangeon se tenait là, enveloppée dans un manteau pelucheux rouge. Encore plus belle que dans les rêves d'Hugo. Encore plus vraie. Et visiblement, elle l'attendait avec un de ses petits sourires en coin qui faisaient craquer complètement Hugo. Mais celui-ci se retint de traverser la rue en courant, et enfonçant, mécontent, ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, il traversa tranquillement la rue pour aller la saluer.

« Un salut, tu prends un peu de ses nouvelles, et tu te casses. » lui hurlait son esprit. Et Hugo était complètement d'accord avec lui.

Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait jeté.

-Adélaïde, ça faisait longtemps.

-Salut mon Hugo, répliqua Adélaïde en se retenant visiblement pour ne pas l'enlacer.

Le sourire de Hugo se fana à l'évocation du possessif. Il avait envie de lui hurler à la figure qu'il n'était plus « son Hugo » et qu'au fond, il ne lui avait jamais totalement appartenu. Il lui avait donné son coeur bien volontiers, elle l'avait pris et quelques années plus tard, l'avait écrasé de son talon en des milliers de petits morceaux. Maintenant, c'était fini, oui bien fini. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle était pas censée être en Afrique du Sud vivre le bonheur parfait avec un certain Andrew Corner ? L'Angleterre et ses habitants n'avaient pas été assez bien d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Lui, précisément, n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

-Tu es en vacances en Angleterre ? Demanda Hugo, juste histoire de faire la conversation.

Bien sûr. Comme si il voulait savoir ce qu'elle devenait, … Elle était de l'histoire ancienne, plus qu'une vague connaissance. Et tant pis si ils avaient été presque six ans ensemble. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient fait une erreur. Ouais, une erreur.

-À vrai dire, on m'a proposé un poste plutôt juteux à St-Mangouste et vu que Lily envisage aussi de revenir, je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? », expliqua Adélaïde en emmêlant nerveusement une mèche des ses cheveux bruns autour de son majeur.

-Je suis content pour toi, répondit le brun, neutre, s'obligeant à penser à la sublime Summer qui lui avait fait des avances en Grèce, lui faisant très bien comprendre qu'elle était intéressée par lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur retour... Il devrait lui envoyer un hibou pour lui proposer un café, ça pourrait lui réserver une agréable surprise.

-Et toi, sinon ?

Addy avait l'air hésitante, nerveuse et surtout gênée, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du fils d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que cherchait à obtenir Adélaïde ? Elle ne serait jamais revenue en Angleterre pour lui, ça il en était certain. Ce qu'avait fait Hermione avait brisé leur relation mais Hugo avait aussi compris que c'était une sorte d'échappatoire pour Adélaïde à une relation qu'ils avaient entamé trop jeunes et qui les bouffait au final... Adélaïde avait voulu connaître d'autres hommes qu'Hugo Weasley, et ce dernier n'était pas mécontent de leur rupture... seulement depuis peu, il devait l'avouer. Depuis... Aobh Zabini en fait. Depuis elle, tout était redevenu plus... vrai ; tout était devenu plus intense et il pouvait dire d'une certaine manière que la belle métisse lui avait donné redonné goût aux plaisirs de la vie. Étrange paradoxe.

-Le Chicaneur, comme tu le sais déjà apparemment, ironisa Hugo.

-Oui oui, hum, ça te dérange si on va prendre un café ?

-En fait oui, répondit sans hésitation le brun, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour le déjeuner et je déteste faire attendre les gens.

C'était faux mais Hugo était persuadé de ne laisser filtrer aucun signe de son mensonge. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait retomber dans ses bras d'un claquement de doigts ? Ja-mais.

-Et tu es libre ce soir ?

Hugo resta quelques instants, les bras ballants. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à avoir un moment de tête à tête avec lui ? Ces quelques minutes qu'il lui accordait ne suffisaient pas ? Pour sa part, il les trouvait amplement suffisantes, même trop longues. Et un éclat blond à côté de lui le fit respirer normalement. Summer venait le saluer avant d'entrer dans les bureaux du Chicaneur, et Hugo sut saisir sa chance au vol.

-Non désolé, ce soir je dîne avec cette charmante demoiselle que voici, improvisa Hugo en attrapant la taille de Summer, qui ne se débattit pas sous le coup de la surprise et qui afficha ensuite un grand sourire pour la brune lumineuse qui faisait face à son collègue.

-Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, Hugo _chéri_, j'espère que tu en seras pas en retard comme la dernière fois, répliqua Summer en lui plaquant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Pas désagréable, pensa Hugo avant de revenir au moment présent. Adélaïde le regardait de l'air de celle qui a compris qu'il mentait et qu'il venait de tout improviser devant elle... En même temps, quelle idée avait eu Summer de rajouter la dernière phrase. Ça contredisait entièrement ses dernières paroles ! … Elle avait pas assuré mais il pouvait limiter la casse.

-C'est toi qui m'avait prévenu que tu serais forcément en retard de ton côté tellement tu passes ton temps à te maquiller et à chercher la tenue adéquate.

… Ce n'est qu'après réflexion qu'Hugo s'aperçut que Summer n'avait pas du tout ce genre de profil, et il se sentit bien bête d'avoir montré à Addy une Summer bien plus superficielle qu'en réalité. Summer Brown était plutôt du genre à enfiler ce qu'elle aurait eu sous la main, et qui de toute façon, aurait été magnifique, habillée comme un sac et pas maquillée.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, je serais pile à l'heure et toi aussi. Vingt heures à mon appartement, ajouta Summer avec un grand sourire qu'Hugo comprit que la jolie blonde venait de gagner un dîner avec lui pour services rendus.

En interceptant le regard meurtrier de la jolie brune qu'il avait aimé passionnément pendant des années pour la blonde qui s'accrochait à son bras, Hugo fut traversé par un sentiment de jouissance pure. Adélaïde Grangeon était jalouse, c'était plus et mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Indirectement, il lui faisait payer tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ouais indirectement, alors qu'il cherchait juste à lui échapper.

Que la vie était bien faite.

**:.:**

Aobh se félicita pour la millième fois environ de ne pas avoir remballé Joy quand celle-ci lui avait tendu la main. La blonde était vraiment délicieuse. Elle était à la fois gentille et arrogante, à la fois critique et réaliste, bref Joy Levinson était une vraie perle en son genre. Et Aobh, qui pourtant était considérée comme une handicapée des sentiments, adorait déjà cette blondinette au caractère bien trempé. Elle changeait carrément des manipulatrices vénales telles que Mia, sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui n'avait pas quémandé une seule de ses nouvelles, ce qui faisait enrager de jour en jour Aobh, la magnifique.

D'ailleurs, Melchior ne s'était pas pris non plus la peine de venir la chercher, ce qui au fond la décevait un peu. S'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, il serait venu de suite empêcher son emménagement et sa prise d'indépendance... et elle aurait eu un plaisir malsain à le rejeter encore. A hurler, à lui jeter des choses à la figure, à enfin extérioriser sa colère envers lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir la condamner à une prison dorée ; elle était jeune et libre. Oui, libre.

-Donc tu dis que O'Connell a fait soudoyé l'avocat de la célèbre héritière italienne Giulia Rafaeli pour qu'il pousse sa cliente à signer avec l'entreprise _Chicos_ parce qu'il avait acheté dernièrement des actions de cette entreprise et que seule une fortune colossale comme celle de Giulia pouvait la remettre à flot ? S'étonna Aobh.

Décidément, cette Joy était une vraie mine d'informations.

-Exact. Et il aurait déboursé de très grosses sommes, et le patron n'est pas au courant de ça. Il est persuadé que c'est le talent naturel de O'Connell qui en est la cause. Cette affaire était perdue d'avance, Giulia refusait catégoriquement de signer avec _Chicos_, dont on gère une partie de leurs relations, et comme tu peux l'imaginer, le patron a été plus que surpris du revirement. On peut même parler de stupéfaction totale. C'est pour ça que _Graham_ a eu sa promotion.

Joy avait prononcé ce prénom avec un mépris palpable. Mais Aobh distinguait beaucoup plus derrière ce prénom prononcé avec hargne ; elle y devinait l'amertume d'une femme blessée. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que la belle Joy eut été plaquée en beauté par l'avocat -un peu- véreux. Et comme Aobh a-do-rait se mêler des affaires piquantes d'autrui, de ce genre plus particulièrement, elle pria Joy de lui raconter l'histoire, _leur_ histoire.

-Non non, Graham et moi n'avons jamais eu d'histoire, tenta platement Joy avant de croiser le regard mi-compatissant, mi-provoquant de sa nouvelle collègue, puis lâcha un soupir.

« C'était il y a trois mois déjà. Trois mois que je le vois draguer toutes les femmes de notre entreprise. Le salaud. On a été ensemble pendant un an et c'est d'ailleurs presque grâce à moi qu'il a réussi à décrocher ce job... Oui, tu comprends, le patron est un très bon ami de mon père, Gary Levinson, le célèbre avocat, … oui oui c'est mon père, et donc j'avais glissé une petite allusion positive au patron, et comme il m'apprécie, et mon travail et mon aptitude naturelle à plaire aux clients, il a engagé Graham, qui avait son diplôme bien évidemment. Si il n'avait pas ce bagage de base, jamais il n'aurait été accepté. Bref, Graham m'a plaqué après un an et six jours de relation... Alors que j'avais même prévu qu'on emménage ensemble au bout d'un an et demi. Quel salaud, mais quel salaud. Et depuis, il se fait toutes les femmes consultantes. Je le HAIS. »

Et sur cette note joyeuse, Joy avait ponctué la fin de son monologue. La demoiselle Zabini avait mis son visage en coupe, appuyée sur son coude, et observait de profil la blonde. Comment Graham O'Connell avait bien pu quitter cette femme ? Elle était déjà très belle, avait de l'humour, de la conversation ; elle n'était ni nunuche, ni apparemment très collante. En fait, elle devait l'avoir fait peur par sa précipitation à s'engager avec lui, sinon aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait quitté une beauté pareille... sauf si au lit, elle assurait pas. Mais ça Aobh en doutait grandement ; les plus belles femmes savaient toujours user parfaitement de leurs corps pour donner du plaisir aux hommes. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait.

-Tu connais le mot « vengeance » Joy chérie ? Susurra Aobh, souriante.

**:.:**

En s'observant dans le miroir de sa chambre, Hugo eut une pensée pour Aobh Zabini, si étrange que ça puisse paraître. La dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé attentivement dans ce miroir, elle était dans ses bras et ils s'arrachaient presque leurs vêtements -si bien qu'Hugo se demandait encore comment il avait pu se regarder dans le miroir à ce moment-là,... peut-être pour voir comment ils étaient ensemble, deux contraires- pour se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Et il se souvenait encore s'être fait la réflexion qu'ils formaient un beau couple malgré leurs différences aussi bien physiques qu'indubitablement morales.

Elle, la métisse, celle qui possédait à la fois du sang italien, africain et indien, aux cheveux noirs lourds et bouclés, aux grands yeux en amande aussi sombres que la nuit, à la peau noire et aux lèvres charnues, incarnant parfaitement la luxure. Intelligente Serpentarde.

Lui, l'anglais à la peau pâle, aux courts cheveux bruns épais et aux yeux d'un vert très clair, à la pomme d'Adam prédominante et aux taches de rousseurs sur les bras et sur les épaules, le parfait gentleman anglais. Sensible Gryffondor.

… Ça commençait très mal. Il était censé regarder si les habits qu'il avait choisi pour aller dîner avec Summer lui allaient et voilà qu'il avait réussi à faire une énorme digression sur une autre femme. Aobh.

Quel étrange prénom d'ailleurs. Rare et glissant merveilleusement bien entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'origine de ce prénom : il était irlandais. Il faudrait qu'à l'occasion, s'il recroisait la demoiselle Zabini -bien qu'il ait la folle envie de l'inviter à boire un verre en lui envoyant un hibou-, lui demander ce que signifiait son prénom. Oui, à l'occasion.

Tirant nerveusement sur le col de sa chemise couleur acajou, qu'il avait enfilé pour aller à son rendez-vous avec Summer, Hugo inspira. Summer était parfaite pour lui. Drôle, belle, intelligente, gentille, et -ô ciel- intéressée par lui. Alors pourquoi pas ? … Le seul problème était qu'Hugo avait goûté à mieux que Summer, et comme n'importe quel homme principalement guidé par ses désirs profonds, il préférait Aobh.

Aobh n'était pas drôle, elle était délicieusement moqueuse et provocante; elle n'était pas belle, elle était sublime ; elle n'était pas intelligente, non, elle était mieux, elle savait manipuler les gens avec une dextérité effrayante et surtout, elle savait manier sa langue -dans les deux sens du terme, oui- ; elle n'était pas gentille, bien au contraire, Aobh avait une tendance à la méchanceté gratuite et c'était aussi ça d'un côté qui le séduisait ; elle n'était pas intéressée par lui... elle adorait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, nuance. Alors là aussi, … pourquoi pas ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin, Weasley, s'invectiva Hugo à voix haute.

Summer Brown l'attendait et Aobh Zabini n'avait pas donné un signe de vie depuis leur dernière nuit, qui datait déjà d'au moins deux semaines.

Fallait vraiment être débile pour cogiter là-dessus dans ce genre de moments... ou pas.

**:.:**

La belle métisse rentra épuisée chez elle. Il faisait froid, Joy -sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte- lui avait pompé toute son énergie à parler et parler, et encore parler, et elle avait eu son premier dossier sur son bureau. Elle devait s'occuper des placements d'une vieille milliardaire dans un élevage d'Hippogriffes en Tchécoslovaquie. Su-per intéressant !

Ses anciens amis auraient eu raison : le travail c'était abrutissant, et ce n'était décidément pas fait pour elle... Mais elle y prenait goût et cela se révélait beaucoup plus intéressant et plus actif que passer ses journées à étudier et à faire du shopping. Heureusement que ses cours du soir pour finir son diplôme n'avaient lieu qu'un soir sur trois. Ça lui permettait de s'aérer l'esprit.

… Et elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Joy pour voir si celle-ci avait encore la force de lui faire visiter les bons plans du soir de Liverpool. Ou du moins, de les lui indiquer. Elle saurait se débrouiller pour avoir de la compagnie, il n'y avait aucun problème et de toute façon, il était un peu tôt pour appliquer le plan qu'elle avait savamment concocté pour venger sa nouvelle « amie ». Oui, elle pouvait qualifier maintenant Joy d'amie vu tout ce qu'elle savait sur la vie amoureuse et professionnelle de sa collègue, et vu tout ce que cette dernière savait d'Aobh. Étrangement, celle-ci avait tout dévoilé sur son petit jeu avec Hugo Weasley à la Levinson. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait immédiatement reconnu le patronyme devenu si célèbre depuis la Guerre et connaissait vaguement une des cousines de Hugo, Victoire Weasley, qui avait été de sa génération à Poudlard mais dans une autre maison. En effet, Joy avait été à Serpentard, ce qui avait ravi Aobh, enchantée de savoir qu'elle ne fréquentait pas une deuxième ayant appartenu à la maison des Lions, la première étant évidemment son jouet.

Jouet qu'elle se devait de reprendre, jouet dont elle devait marquer l'appartenance. C'était son jouet à elle, et à personne d'autre.

Réfléchissant à la manière de reprendre contact avec le brun si craquant avec son côté si émotif et sensible, Aobh griffonnait un mot pour Joy. Elle était d'humeur à sortir ce soir et également à flirter avidement, sans retenue. Quoique..

-Lir, allez, va porter ça à Joy Levinson.

Son hibou grand-duc lui lança un regard empreint d'intelligence et eut un léger hululement avant de passer par la baie vitrée qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Pourquoi avait-elle nommé son hibou ainsi ? Lir était le prénom de l'époux d'une certaine Aobh dans la mythologie irlandaise, et celui-ci, le goujat, après qu'elle soit morte, avait épousé sa soeur, Aoife. Depuis, si une Aoife ou un Lir avait le malheur de croiser le chemin d'Aobh, celle-ci les dardait d'un regard noir. Par instinct, on peut penser. Mais Aobh préférait l'origine de son prénom qui venait du mot irlandais « aoibh » qui signifiait « beauté ». Ça lui allait comme un gant, vraiment. Et narcissique était son deuxième prénom effectivement.

Et quelque pouvait être la réponse de sa nouvelle amie, Aobh alla prendre un bon bain chaud. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait reporter sa sortie du soir au week-end. Elle était vraiment lessivée.

« Merde, je ressemble à une de ses bureaucrates mère de famille avec dodo-métro-boulot. Hors de question ! »

D'accord, elle était épuisée, mais elle allait quand même aller prendre un verre à n'importe quel bar branché que lui indiquerait Joy. Juste un verre et elle rentrerait. Mais il était impératif qu'elle sorte, qu'elle se retrouve un peu elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne quelques instants l'insouciante Aobh, flirtant à droite, à gauche, draguant impunément des hommes casés ou non, s'amusant, se moquant, écrasant les autres femmes de la soirée par sa classe et son mépris clinquant.

Le hibou de Joy ne se fit pas attendre ; et Aobh, encore dans son bain, détacha le morceau de parchemin de son hibou et commença sa lecture.

_Sans problème, Aobh chérie. Je viens te chercher dans vingt minutes, le temps de me préparer._

_Bisous._

_Joy_

Aobh sourit au fil de sa lecture, et posa le morceau de parchemin dans un coin de la baignoire. Trente minutes pour une fille comme Joy, ça voulait dire une bonne heure. C'était parfait ; elle avait le temps de se préparer et puis elle savait déjà quel genre de vêtements elle allait mettre, il suffisait de les trouver.

… Et ça allait quand même être du boulot, vu la tonne de vêtements qu'elle avait dans son dressing.

**:.:**

-Tu es ravissante ce soir, Summer.

Phrase d'usage. Hugo savait que ça sonnait faux mais il était sincère. Summer Brown était vraiment très belle ; elle avait décidé d'être un peu plus féminine et il devait avouer que ça lui allait drôlement bien. Une petite robe en dentelle couleur ivoire accompagnée par une veste noire – qui contrebalançait très légèrement le côté féminin de la tenue - couvrait le corps de la jolie blonde. Contrairement à son habitude, elle s'était maquillée. Un peu de rose aux joues, un léger brillant sur ses lèvres, du trait noir sous ses beaux yeux verts, et un peu de fard à paupières doré.

Pendant qu'Hugo notait mentalement tous les petits détails qui avaient changé chez Summer, il se mit soudain à faire la comparaison avec Aobh Zabini, qui, elle, ne gênait pas pour se maquiller outrageusement bien. Il se souvenait parfaitement -étonnamment- que la fille Zabini avait commencé à se maquiller très jeune, la faisant paraître sans nul doute bien plus âgée qu'en réalité.

… Mais pourquoi donc agissait-il comme un _vrai_ connard en pensant à une autre alors qu'il était en rendez-vous avec une femme charmante et qu'il appréciait sans nul doute ? Qu'il était con, qu'il était con, qu'il était con bordel.

-On entre ?

Hugo eut la désagréable impression au sourire crispé qu'affichait sa collègue qu'elle avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées. Mais impossible, si Summer pratiquait la Légilimencie, il l'aurait su et surtout, il aurait senti qu'elle s'était introduite dans ses pensées. Mais non, il se reprit et trouva une explication plus rationnelle. Dès qu'on le connaissait un tant soi peu, on savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, caractéristique qui l'avait souvent énervé et qu'il avait sans succès essayé de corriger.

Summer pouvait se targuer de le connaître un peu mieux que les autres employés du Chicaneur après avoir passé presque un mois avec lui à affronter le mauvais temps en Inde, et la douane sorcière grecque et son insupportable manie de croire que tous les touristes sorciers étaient des dangereux individus. Et puis, il fallait le dire. Ils avaient partagé la même chambre à chaque fois, ne pouvant se permettre beaucoup de dépenses avec leur budget professionnel. Et encore heureux, Hugo avait réussi à se maîtriser et à contrôler ses hormones hurlant son attirance pour Summer.

-Hugo, si tu n'as pas envie de ce dîner, je ne t'oblige à rien, murmura Summer d'une voix apaisante.

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Si, j'en ai très envie. Je te dois bien ça, tu m'as sauvé de mon ex ce midi, ajouta Hugo avec un sourire amical.

Malgré la lueur de déception passagère qu'Hugo put intercepter dans les yeux de la blonde, cette dernière afficha un grand sourire, aussi amical que celui d'Hugo. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Avec soulagement, Hugo comprit que leur relation en était revenue au stade de simples amis et collègues, et que ce dîner en tête-à-tête n'était pas un rendez-vous romantique. Ils s'appréciaient, s'entendaient bien, avaient le même humour et encore d'autres points communs, notamment pour les voyages.

La soirée allait bien se passer.

**:.:**

Aobh avait à peine posé un pied dans ce bar que lui avait conseillé Joy, cette dernière à ses côtés, que les regards masculins se tournèrent vers elles, certains plus discrets que d'autres. Avec jubilation, elle alla s'asseoir à une chaise au comptoir, suivie de près par Joy qui souriait à tout va. D'habitude, elle aussi suscitait quelques réactions mais là c'était encore plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Les autres femmes les fusillaient du regard et les hommes les dévoraient. Et pourtant, d'autres femmes présentes dans le bar dévoilaient plus de peau qu'elles... Et pourtant, c'était l'aura qu'elles dégageaient, et que dégageait plus précisément Aobh qui les attirait comme des mouches.

Joy finissait par se demander qui était vraiment Aobh. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle et possédait un physique presque hors du commun, mais était-ce suffisant pour susciter toutes ces réactions ? Plutôt exagéré quand même. Ou peut-être pas, songea Joy troublée en examinant Aobh.

La métisse était vraiment sublime. Sa peau ébène était mise en valeur par son haut blanc, qui dessinait agréablement les formes de sa poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'à la taille, et son pantalon moulant noir, qui comme l'indiquait son nom, moulait de façon presque indécente ses fesses. Et tout ça agrémenté de sandales argentées multi-brides à talons hauts et d'un maquillage qui rehaussait encore sa beauté.

Et elle semblait totalement dans son élément vu l'aisance avec laquelle elle se fondait dans le décor autant qu'elle l'illuminait par sa seule présence.

Le bar bruissait de conversations entamées, de verres qui s'entrechoquent, de rires gras et clairs entremêlés, de murmures admiratifs, de silences éloquents. Et Aobh reprenait enfin vie. C'était dans cet univers-là, entre le glauque et le classe, qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas de jeune femme. Elle ne considérait pas les bals de débutantes qu'organisent les familles des hautes sphères sociales sorcières comme ses premiers pas en tant que femme, non, c'était dans les bars, dans les boîtes de nuits, dans les soirées privées qu'elle avait vraiment commencé. À seulement quatorze ans, elle était rentrée dans un pub. Elle en faisait dix-huit, correctement maquillée et habillée. Mais jamais elle n'était rentrée dans un pub crasseux, rempli de péquenauds rougeauds aux larges mains grasses. Non, elle avait toujours très bien sélectionné ses lieux de soirée.

Tout de même. Elle était une Zabini, pas une simple Smith.

-Aobh, est-ce que tu es consciente que tous les mecs ici présents te dévorent du regard ? Du plus jeune au plus vieux, lui chuchota allègrement Joy.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, acquiesçant silencieusement à sa question, et préférant faire un signe de la main, assez sensuel et pas du tout calculé, au barman, qui se précipita sur les deux nouvelles amies, afin de lui commander deux Whisky Pur Feu.

-Aobh, ma chérie, je ne te présenterai jamais à mes amies casées, tu leur volerais sans aucune peine leurs copains, déclara Joy en riant.

-Tu fais bien Joy, répliqua l'ancienne Serpentarde, moqueuse.

Mais elle ne touchait pas au mecs casés. Elle avait beau être une garce, jamais elle ne touchait un mec qui avait une copine. Sauf si elle détestait la copine en question ou que celle-ci l'ait fait chier un jour pour n'importe quelle raison. Et... en fait ça arrivait assez souvent si elle voulait être honnête pour une fois ; beaucoup de femmes la détestaient, ou tout simplement la regardaient trop méprisantes ou désapprobatrices, et elle le leur rendait bien. Même très bien. En rendant dingue leur mec par exemple. Mais quand y'avait des enfants en jeu, elle se désistait. Détruire un couple, d'accord si la femme était une vraie conne. Détruire une famille, jamais. Il y avait quelques valeurs à respecter.

-Et moi si j'ai un copain ?

-Toi je t'aime bien donc t'as rien à craindre. Et puis, entre nous, Graham, y'a mieux.

-Comme Hugo Weasley, je suppose ? La taquina la blonde.

Aobh claqua de la langue, agacée. Sa soirée venait d'être gâchée par la seule évocation du brun qu'elle désirait ardemment dans son lit. Ou n'importe d'où d'ailleurs, mais avec elle, ...en elle pour être plus précis.

-Sans aucun doute, asséna la métisse en secouant sa lourde chevelure noire, faisant fi de l'expression moqueuse de la blonde et rehaussant légèrement son port de tête.

Joy se renfrogna un peu mais ayant un peu cerné le caractère capricieux et égoïste de la métisse, elle n'y prit pas tellement garde.

-Tu rentres à Londres pour Noël ? Demanda brusquement Joy, en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main, son coude posé sur le comptoir étincelant, dans lequel on pouvait distinguer son reflet.

-Oui j'ai promis à ma mère que je serais là, lâcha platement Aobh.

La perspective de fêter Noël à Londres ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié. Ses parents avaient l'habitude d'inviter sa tante Parvati, une immonde pipelette aussi garce qu'Aobh, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille -Parvati Finnigan était la seule Gryffondor qu'Aobh avait pu supporter dans son environnement proche avec son cousin David. Et encore, elle évitait de penser à eux en tant qu'anciens Rouge et Or. Son oncle Seamus quant à lui, lui donnait la nausée.- et avec qui elle adorait parler des garçons et des derniers potins, ainsi que son mari, son cousin -si celui-ci n'était pas chez les Weasley-; et ils accueillaient aussi parfois les familles Malefoy, Nott, Higgs, Pucey et Flint. Ça dépendait des années, et c'était à tour de rôle qu'ils s'invitaient les uns, les autres. La seule ombre au tableau : la présence certaine de Melchior Nott.

-Et ton soupirant, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

-L'ignorer ou l'écraser, ou les deux au choix.

-Il ne va jamais te lâcher sauf si tu as un vrai copain, plus imposant que lui.

-Qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi et qu'il ne le sera jamais ? Pas mauvaise comme idée. Le seul problème reste à trouver le « vrai copain », je ne trouve personne d'assez bien.

-Le Weasley ?

-Hors de question, grogna Aobh en avalant une gorgée brûlante de sa boisson que le barman venait de déposer devant elle, avec un sourire charmeur en prime.

-Et faudrait que tu fasses ça avant Noël, continua la blonde sans prendre garde à l'évident refus de son idée d'impliquer Hugo Weasley.

-Arrête avec ça. Tu peux faire une croix sur Hugo comme candidat potentiel.

-Tu l'appelles Hugo en plus, ajouta Joy, l'air de rien.

Aobh dévisagea la blonde perchée sur un tabouret près d'elle et eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, elle avait assez bien cerné Joy et la trouvait de plus en plus apte à rester dans son entourage proche. Vraiment douée.

Et dire que ça faisait à peine une journée qu'elles se connaissaient...

**:.:**

Quand Hugo sortit du _Hamlet _sur le Chemin de Traverse, il inspira à fond. Comme il l'avait prévu, le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, ils avaient plus agi en tant que copains qu'éventuel couple, et malgré quelques petits flirts, ils n'avaient jamais poussé plus loin.

-Merci pour le dîner Hugo, j'ai adoré.

Le brun se tourna vers sa collègue et vit qu'elle affichait un faible sourire. L'idée dérangeante qu'elle attendait sûrement plus de ce repas lui traversa l'esprit et il perçut le sentiment de culpabilité croître dans sa poitrine. Il détestait ne pas répondre aux attentes des gens, ce qui lui valait d'être aisément manipulable.

-Je te raccompagne ?

Et Hugo se haït d'avoir prononcé cette phrase pour voir une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de Summer, très vite remplacée par un éclat un peu triste. Il se haït de ne pas penser sérieusement à une autre femme que l'autre garce de Zabini et il s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir un peu forcé Summer à jouer la comédie devant son ex.

-Non merci, ça ira. Je n'habite pas très loin.

Il n'insista pas et la laissa partir ; il fallait très sérieusement qu'il s'occupe du cas Aobh Zabini. Ce n'était plus possible, ce n'était pas imaginable qu'elle le hante ainsi. Il devait en finir, oui en finir. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il la trouve d'abord.

… Donc par où pouvait-il commencer ? … Il savait que David Finnigan, le mari de sa cousine Molly, était le cousin d'Aobh et qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Mais s'il demandait de l'aide à Molly et donc à David, toute la famille Weasley en passant du côté Potter serait au courant, ce qu'il devait à tout prix éviter, Aobh n'étant pas une relation qu'il pouvait qualifier de sérieuse.

Bon, il n'était pas journaliste pour rien, il savait mener des enquêtes d'investigation et celle-ci serait considérée comme telle. Voilà.

-Hugo ?

… C'était une blague ? Mais qu'est ce que foutait encore Adélaïde Grangeon sur son chemin une deuxième fois en une journée ? C'était un complot, c'est ça ?

**:.:**

-Et si on bougeait sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda brusquement Joy, interrompant Aobh qui commençait à peine à flirter avec un homme qui s'était installé près d'elle.

Aobh darda un regard furieux sur son amie un peu plus âgée qu'elle, et se demanda si elle le faisait exprès. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle balançait à chaque fois une remarque sur Londres, sur Le Chicaneur ou sur ce stupide et embêtant Hugo Weasley. Et donc elle l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses verres et sur les hommes potables à trois mètres à la ronde.

C'était rageant et surtout frustrant ; c'était comme une petite épine plantée dans son esprit qui restait continuellement là, et qu'elle se plaisait à garder.

-Tu fais chier Joy, allez on bouge à Londres ! Je te fais découvrir un peu les bars branchés sorciers là-bas et le week-end prochain, ce sera à ton tour pour les rares endroits potables à Liverpool, cracha Aobh en se levant brusquement. Et _tu _payes ce soir.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Joy déposa quelques Noises sur le comptoir pour payer leurs consommations et suivit Aobh, déchaînée, pour sortir du bar qui s'était rempli petit à petit.

-Et pourquoi par Salazar, tu veux absolument aller là-bas ?

-Intuition. Un journaliste beau gosse ne reste pas chez lui un vendredi soir. C'est obligé.

Aobh préféra ne pas contredire la blonde ; Hugo lui semblait plutôt le type d'homme à justement rester chez lui le vendredi soir pour bosser sur un de ses articles, ou boire une Bierraubeurre, son paquet de clopes à portée de main, devant un bon film. Il avait toujours été un peu coincé et ça l'étonnerait beaucoup si par hasard, ils se retrouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. En revanche, elle savait qu'elle allait forcément croiser Mia, Melchior et tout le reste de leur bande, ce qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Mais après tout, elle était Aobh Zabini. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir à foutre de leur avis et de leurs médisances ? Elle avait fait partie de leur bande, en avait été la reine et les avait reniés. C'était elle la plus forte, tout simplement. Aobh Zabini était une reine-née -sa grand-mère paternelle adorée et admirée ayant été considérée comme une des plus belles femmes au monde et ayant au moins cumulé sept maris, sa mère étant une sorte de princesse indienne, avec du sang de noble, et son père avait du sang italien dans les veines, ça suffisait- et si ils l'avaient oublié, elle allait se faire un plaisir de le leur rappeler.

-Allez, on bouge Joy.

**:.:**

Hugo alluma une cigarette et s'apaisa au bout de quelques secondes. Quelle merveilleuse invention moldue. Les versions sorcières étaient beaucoup plus fortes et Hugo préférait mille fois plus l'effet donné par les moldues. C'était plus authentique.

-J'espérais te croiser, avoua Adélaïde du bout des lèvres. On va boire un verre ?

Et juste parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre d'alcool fort pour dissiper le goût amer qu'il avait dans la gorge, Hugo accepta.

**:.:**

Londres. Sa ville.

Aobh respira un grand coup l'air frais qui l'entourait et resserra un peu plus son caban noir contre elle. Joy, près d'elle, trépignait d'impatience et d'excitation. A chaque fois, elle n'était venue du côté sorcier de Londres que pour régler une ou deux affaires depuis qu'elle avait commencé à _Helpers_, l'entreprise pour laquelle elles travaillaient maintenant toutes les deux, et pour venir chercher ses fournitures quand elle était encore à Poudlard.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ma chérie. Quand tu veux sortir le soir sur le Chemin de Traverse, il existe un quartier pour cela. Restaurants, boîtes, bars, il y a de tout. Son p'tit nom c'est _Warrior's Street._

Il y eut un silence puis la belle métisse reprit :

-Vu que je fréquente ce quartier assidûment depuis mes dix-sept ans, je connais presque tout le monde.

-En même temps, qui ne voudrait pas te connaître Aobhichou ? La taquina Joy.

La fille de Blaise Zabini eut une grimace au surnom affreusement nunuche dont l'avait affublée Joy. Personne n'avait jamais osé, même pas Mia. Aobh n'avait vraiment pas un profil à se faire appeler « Aobhichou », et de plus, Joy ne la connaissait _que_ depuis le matin même. Elle ne pouvait le permettre, mais se prit néanmoins au jeu.

-On est pas encore assez proches pour que tu me surnommes ainsi Joyninounette, répliqua Aobh, imperturbable.

Pour toute réponse, Joy éclata de rire et passa son bras sous celui d'Aobh, qui ne la repoussa pas et se prépara à faire face à ses démons et ses vieux amis. Et avec le sourire aux lèvres, s'il vous plaît.

**:.:**

-Et je pensais vraiment que nous deux, ça allait coller.

Ne faisant qu'à moitié attention à ce que son ex lui disait, Hugo contemplait passivement la couleur ambrée de son verre. Le barman lui avait déniché ce qu'il avait de plus fort : de l'hydromel mezcal.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Adélaïde lui parlait de sa relation avec un certain Andrew Corner, dont il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler, et que leur relation était faite de hauts et de bas, aucune stabilité en gros. Bien fait pour elle. C'était égoïste de penser comme cela mais c'était diablement bon. Pour une fois, il n'aurait aucun mal à être mesquin avec _sa Addy_, peuh.

-Et toi mon Hugo ? Tu vois quelqu'un sérieusement en ce moment ?

Las de tourner en rond avec Adélaïde, Hugo plongea son regard vert dans celui brun de cette dernière.

… Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reprennent où ils s'étaient arrêtés quand même ? Elle n'espérait quand même pas _ça_ ?

**:.:**

Une tête brune attira brusquement son attention quand elle passa la porte du _San Jose_, dont les spécialités étaient mexicaines. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux sombres ne purent le quitter pendant une minute entière. Ils ne s'étaient vus sérieusement que deux fois et elle savait parfaitement la nuance que pouvaient prendre ses épais cheveux brun. Une nuance auburn unique. Elle détailla, presque dévora du regard, les épaules larges de son ancien amant recouvertes par une chemise qui s'accordait bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et sa nuque qu'elle avait envie de mordiller et d'embrasser à en être totalement repue.

Mais il parlait à une femme, qu'Aobh reconnut immédiatement malgré les années qui avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, et une jalousie amère la prit soudainement à la gorge.

Qu'est ce que foutait Grangeon à parler à _son _jouet ? … Remettait-il le couvert avec cette affreuse brune ?

Elle voyait le regard pénétrant de l'ancienne Rouge et Or, ses battements de cils à peine discrets, son sourire charmeur qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler, sa main passer dans sa frange au moins une fois toutes les minutes.

Mais. Quelle. Petite. Salope.

-Aobh ?

-Admire le travail Joy, susurra Aobh, affichant un sourire de prédatrice et en s'avançant vers le couple au bar.

La brune qui essayait de lui ravir son jouet lui lança une oeillade méprisante, ne la reconnaissant sûrement pas sur l'instant, trop préoccupée à charmer le Weasley. Aobh ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur, posa une main possessive sur l'épaule d'Hugo, se pencha vers lui dans son dos, et tournant légèrement la tête, s'empara de ses lèvres chaudes, dont la saveur sucrée et alcoolisée l'enivra instantanément.

**:.:**

Le jeune journaliste n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre négativement à Adélaïde qu'il avait senti une main sur son épaule, des cheveux longs et bouclés lui flatter la nuque, et une bouche chaude et diablement sensuelle se refermer sur ses lèvres.

Sans vraiment se poser de questions et le goût de ses lèvres lui disant quelque chose à travers le sombre brouillard dans lequel s'était plongé son esprit, Hugo répondit ardemment au baiser, s'imprégnant totalement de l'odeur épicée qui se dégageait de la jeune femme qui s'était permise de venir lui voler ce baiser.

Puis doucement, tendrement, elle rompit le baiser et sa voix chaude retentit à ses oreilles, son souffle lui brûlant la nuque :

« Hugo, ... Tu m'as manqué. »

Aobh Zabini, la seule, l'unique.

L'ancien Gryffondor eut un faible sourire tandis que son ex-petite amie les regardait, clairement stupéfaite. Adélaïde devait le prendre pour un sale Dom Juan, vu qu'elle était persuadée qu'il sortait avec Summer. Image peu représentative du Hugo qu'elle connaissait, sans aucun doute possible.

-Oh Grangeon ! On m'avait dit que tu habitais maintenant en Afrique du Sud, susurra méchamment Aobh en faisant mine de s'apercevoir de la présence de la brune.

Hugo ne put que saluer mentalement les dons d'actrice d'Aobh. Sous cette phrase, le mépris de la Zabini était palpable. Et le message qu'elle diffusait était plus que clair : « Retourne d'où tu viens. ». Cependant, Adélaïde ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement que ça, après tout, ça avait toujours été une Gryffondor courageuse et sûre d'elle. Mais pas assez pour affronter Hermione Weasley, songea Hugo avec amertume.

-Aobh Zabini, la reconnut Adélaïde avec dégoût.

Il y eut un silence entre les trois protagonistes, uniquement ponctués du bruit de fond du bar, puis la brune ajouta, plus à l'attention d'Hugo qu'à celle de l'ancienne Verte et Argent :

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous fréquentiez.

« Moi non plus. » se dit Hugo mentalement mais il prononça autre chose à voix haute.

-Depuis peu, en effet.

-Et donc tu ne sortais pas avec la blonde de ce midi ? Demanda Addy avec un sourire mauvais pour la noiraude.

Aobh garda son grand sourire, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle se demandait qui était la sale blondasse qui était avec son jouet dont l'autre conne parlait, et en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres, elle s'apprêta à répliquer.

-Nous avons une relation très libre, Hugo et moi. Mais j'avais justement décidé de lui faire part de mon accord pour avoir une relation exclusive pour une fois. Et vu ses manifestes qualités... je ne perds pas au change, asséna Aobh en se mordant les lèvres, joueuse.

Cette petite scène lui plaisait particulièrement, et encore plus quand elle vit les joues pâles de la jeune femme se colorer légèrement. Vite, vite, qu'elle parte qu'elle puisse profiter du Weasley sans vergogne. Qu'elle abuse de lui toute la nuit, et même tout le week-end s'il le fallait. Qu'elle se repaisse de lui à en crever de plaisir.

Hugo se racla la gorge, et elle entendit un éclat de rire derrière elle. Joy.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Joy, se présenta la blonde, avec un sourire hypocrite pour la brune et un amical pour l'amant d'Aobh.

Apparemment, elle avait voulu calmer un peu le jeu entre eux, et Aobh dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort. Elle voyait Grangeon bouillir de colère et en ressentit une profonde satisfaction. Que cette conne essaie de reposer ses sales pattes sur Hugo, et elle lui faisait bouffer sa frange.

Mais la tension était tellement électrique que personne ne répondit à la présentation de Joy et Adélaïde faisait mine de prendre son sac à main.

-Tu nous quittes déjà ? … Il est à peine vingt-trois heures ! S'exclama la métisse, faussement amicale.

-Oui, je commence à fatiguer, mentit la Gryffondor.

Son courage n'avait pas tenu longtemps ; la vipère avait gagné.

Aobh affichait un sourire victorieux tandis que Adélaïde prenait congé, une flamme dans ses yeux noisette. Consciemment d'ailleurs, quand elle passa près d'Aobh pour sortir, elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, provocateur. La bataille n'était pas finie, voulait-elle lui faire comprendre. Et Aobh, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de retourner toute son attention sur le brun près d'elle.

-Alors je t'ai manqué ? Souffla Aobh en se penchant à l'oreille d'Hugo, en profitant pour mordiller légèrement son lobe.

-Beaucoup.

* * *

Voili voilou pour la partie deux. En fait, ce sera en trois parties, j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration et deux parties, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. (a) Bref, j'suis pas tellement satisfaite, c'est plus un chapitre de transition plus qu'autre chose, mais je voulais tellement mettre ce qu'ils ressentaient et leur vie en dehors de l'un et de l'autre que voilà. :D

Donc j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais et que ce n'est pas bon à jeter à la corbeille et à recommencer/modifier.

J'espère aussi que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés ! Ici il fait chaud, on crame et la plage c'est notre meilleure amie ! Huhuhu.

Avis ? :3

Bisous, et merci pour vos reviews à tous (l) ! Et un** gros merci à Erylane **que je ne peux pas remercier directement. ! :)

A bientôt pour la troisième partie !

**ET AU FAIT.**

Http: / www .ellequebec. Com/ img/ photos /biz/ELLEQuebec/beauté2/Lagerfeld-bbt-F9-004. jpg Aobh telle que je me l'imagine à peu près, à part pour les cheveux et le nez que j'imagine plus aristocratique. Pour Hugo, disons ça : http :/ / blog. mangoshop. Com/ wp-content/uploads/2009/06/he-max-irons-8. jpg Max Irons, un acteur britannique. J'avais pensé également à Jamie Bell, mais pour faire un beau couple avec la Aobh que je me suis dénichée, en cherchant une métisse telle que la Zabini, il ne correspond pas vraiment malheureusement. OU ENCORE MIEUX : Hugh Dancy, plus principalement sur cette photo : http: /www .imstarsaufeminin. com/ stars/fan/hugh-dancy/hugh-dancy-20080621-427175. jpg A vous de voir ! ;) (Pour visualiser les liens, **enlevez les espaces**.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeu dangereux**

* * *

-Alors comme ça je t'ai beaucoup manqué, petit lion ? Demanda d'une voix suave, ensorcelante, Aobh.

Hugo la dévorait du regard, s'abreuvant de sa présence à ses côtés. Elle était là, près de lui, plus belle que jamais, plus exotique et insaisissable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et elle venait de jeter royalement Adélaïde de la place où elle venait de s'installer. En pensant à la défaite de son ex, Hugo fut pris d'un rire nerveux. Adélaïde n'avait jamais subi ce genre d'affront, assurément. Et ça avait été sans nul doute jouissif de la voir ainsi, perdante.

-La question ne se pose même pas, Zabini, répliqua Hugo avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : Au fait, enchanté Joy.

-Enchanté Hugo. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, déclara la blonde avec un sourire moqueur pour sa collègue dont la bouche se plissa en une moue mécontente.

Le journaliste eut un sourire en coin et vit Aobh lui tirer la langue, puérilement, le fascinant étrangement. Elle était plusieurs femmes à la fois : elle pouvait tantôt être la femme séductrice, sûre d'elle, charmeuse, imposante, tantôt être une femme simple, un peu gamine, au sourire sincère et pleine de douceur.

-Je vais vous laisser. Il est déjà tard, et moi je bosse demain, ajouta Joy avec un sourire. On se voit lundi Aobhichou ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Hugo.

-A lundi, _Joyninounette_, lança Aobh, hargneuse.

Comment avait-elle pu oser l'appeler ainsi en public ? … Et surtout en face d'Hugo Weasley ? De quoi allait-elle avoir l'air ? D'une petite couleuvre inoffensive ? Non, elle était une vipère venimeuse et charmeuse. Quand même !

Et sous le rire de Joy qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, Hugo se moqua gentiment d'Aobh qui le fit taire d'un baiser brûlant. C'était la seule manière de le faire taire pour de bon, et qu'il oublie complètement ce surnom ridicule. Aobhichou... elle lui en foutrait du Aobhichou.

-Tiens, tiens, Zabini.. et Weasley, quelle surprise, lança une voix aigre qu'Aobh reconnut sans peine.

Et c'est mécontente qu'elle lâcha les lèvres d'Hugo pour poser son regard sur la pétulante rousse à sa droite, au sourire carnassier. Mia Dolohov. Stephen Flint était là, lui aussi, ainsi que Célynda Rosier, sur la taille de laquelle Stephen avait enroulé un bras possessif. Aobh eut envie de rire à la vision de son ancienne bande, si grotesque sans elle.

-Mes _amis_, susurra Aobh. Il faut que je vienne sur Londres pour vous voir.

-Si tu n'avais pas quitté Londres, tu aurais continué à nous voir tous les jours, répliqua Célynda en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index.

Célynda lui avait toujours un peu tapé sur les nerfs avec son apparence angélique et ses manières doucereuses, sous lesquelles se cachaient une peste de premier ordre. Et une hystérique capricieuse, également. Une fois, elle avait saccagé tout le dortoir parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus une de ses super crèmes pour le visage... Aobh l'avait obligée à remettre tout en ordre à la moldue, et ça avait été plutôt jouissif comme spectacle. Une Célynda, rageuse, jurant à haute voix, presque à quatre pattes par terre pour ranger tout le bordel qu'elle avait mis, sous les hurlements indignés de Mia, quand elle avait vu tout ce capharnaüm.

-Si vous étiez vraiment des amis, comme vous vous êtes si bien qualifiés toutes ces années, vous seriez venus me voir.

-Ce n'était pas à nous de te courir après, Aobh, répliqua Mia, aigre-douce.

-Justement, si, asséna Aobh en se mettant, provocatrice, entre les jambes d'Hugo, qui observait, neutre, la scène entre les anciens Serpentards, avant de lancer un baiser du bout des lèvres à celle qu'elle avait crue sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie, son cul. Meilleure amie qui n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, meilleure amie qui l'avait lâchement abandonné pour prendre son statut de reine de leur bande, meilleure amie qui n'allait pas se gêner pour prendre sa place dans le lit de Melchior. Qu'importe, elle le lui laissait.

Elle lui laissait tout.

Après réflexion, c'est elle qui faisait la bande, et sans elle, ils n'étaient rien. Rien de plus que de pathétiques petits snobinards de Sang-Pur (**1**), qui se croyaient maîtres de la nuit londonienne. Ouais, d'accord. Ils avaient du fric à claquer, seulement ça, et elle était dans le même cas. Elle avait aussi des parents fortunés et avaient abusé avec délice de leur argent depuis son enfance ; seulement ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que c'était mille fois plus jouissif de claquer l'argent qu'on avait gagné soi-même. C'est vrai que claquer l'héritage aussi, c'était bien. Mais elle avait essayé y'a quelques jours après avoir reçu une première paye -la paye du départ, du tout début-, et s'était offert avec tout l'argent une magnifique paire de Louboutins, une marque de chaussure moldues, dont le magasin à Liverpool était situé à quelques pas de son appart' côté sorcier. Elle avait a-do-ré l'expérience et était prête à la réitérer.

-Sortir avec un Weasley, quelle faute de goût, commenta Mia.

Désapprobatrice, comme toujours.

-Ah, vraiment ? J'ai pourtant entendu que c'était plutôt à la mode d'en avoir un avec soi en ce moment, railla Aobh en passant une main sensuelle dans les cheveux épais d'Hugo qui détourna le regard du spectacle pour le poser sur la naissance des seins d'Aobh.

En même temps, il était assis sur un des tabourets du bar, elle, debout, perchée sur des talons. Forcément, en regardant droit devant lui, avec Aobh Zabini entre ses jambes, … c'était sur les seins de la demoiselle que ses yeux _innocents_ tombaient.

-Dis donc Dolohov, et si tu nous foutais la paix ? Intervint Hugo d'une voix rauque et sèche.

Il avait besoin d'être seul avec la belle métisse. Tout. De. Suite. Et ce n'était pas quelques minables serpentards imbus d'eux-même qui allaient l'en empêcher, nom d'un griffon !

-Oh, le lionceau sort ses griffes. Que c'est mignon, siffla Célynda avec le sourire angélique qui la caractérisait tant.

Stephen ricana, bêtement, et Hugo serra les poings. Ils commençaient à lui prendre la tête, _tous_ autant qu'ils étaient, et il avait un furieux besoin d'Aobh à assouvir. Donc, ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.

-Écoute Rosier, si t'es pas comblée avec Flint, c'est pas mon problème. Une petite couleuvre telle que toi devrait aller se réfugier dans son trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Couleuvre ? S'étouffa, presque, Célynda tandis que Flint émettait un grognement peu rassurant.

Effectivement, émettre l'hypothèse que Stephen Flint n'assurait pas au lit à voix haute n'était pas une très bonne idée. Surtout quand on savait qu'il était Batteur remplaçant dans l'équipe qui avait accueilli son père autrefois. D'ailleurs, il n'était que remplaçant à cause de son hygiène de vie peu exemplaire ; Stephen pouvait faire tellement plus et il ne s'en donnait même pas la peine, malgré les réprimandes quelques peu violentes de son paternel qui désapprouvait complètement sa relation avec Célynda. Trop instable. Trop mauvaise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris une table ? Intervint une voix chaude et masculine, nettement agacée.

Aobh se figea un instant mais resta droite, et laissa un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres, se délectant de la mine choquée de Melchior à la vue du corps du Gryffondor mêlé au sien.

-Aobh ? … Weasley ?

-Salut Melchior, répliqua Hugo, qui ignorait partiellement la relation qu'entretenait Aobh et le fils cadet des Nott.

Eloïse Nott, née Midgen, s'étant toujours bien entendue avec Hermione Weasley, née Granger, quand elles avaient toutes les deux travaillé au Ministère, leurs enfants s'étaient un peu fréquentés quand l'une invitait l'autre chez elle. Et puis, Théodore Nott n'avait jamais pris part à la Guerre ou à la chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbe ; non, il avait bien trop à faire avec son paternel si cruel et qui lui reprochait la mort de sa femme. C'est uniquement pour cela, et parce qu'une fois, il s'étaient ligués contre leurs frères et soeurs aînés, qui étaient de la même année, dans une bataille de boue, Hugo se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, débita Melchior entre ses dents serrées de rage. Tu souilles mon prénom par ta salive de Sang-Mêlé.

-Oh, il m'a souillé aussi avec sa salive de Sang-Mêlé. Et pire encore. Tu ne pourras plus jamais me toucher Melchior de mon coeur, j'aurais trop peur de te contaminer, susurra Aobh, victorieuse.

Quelle magnifique excuse pour qu'il abandonne définitivement l'idée de l'épouser. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Et d'ailleurs, cette remarque avait eu le bonheur de déclencher le rire merveilleux et rauque de son jouet, et un grognement mécontent de la part de Melchior qui affichait une grimace dégoûtée. Il devait sûrement peser le pour et le contre d'une répartie tout en essayant de ne pas la froisser, ni déclarer publiquement qu'il renonçait à elle... ou pas.

Il était temps de partir. Elle avait terriblement envie de ne faire qu'un avec le Gryffondor, et ça urgeait, ça urgeait. Le seul fait d'entendre son rire déclenchait des frissons qui lui couraient sur toute la peau, et ça en devenait... frustrant.

-Weasley, on se casse. Ton appart', déclara Aobh en se dégageant de son étreinte, lui prenant la main et l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Sans un regard pour ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses amis. Sans un regard pour celui qui aurait pu être un jour son mari. Sans un regard pour ceux qui n'avaient pas su la garder. Sans un regard pour ceux qui avaient cru, que sans elle, ils seraient toujours aussi imposants.

**:.:**

-C'était royal, dit Hugo d'un coup alors qu'ils déambulaient, silencieux, dans le froid du début de décembre.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la métisse, Hugo jugea bon de préciser : « Le coup de la salive et, le pire encore. » avec un sourire entendu.

Aobh eut un sourire charmeur, et en prenant la main d'Hugo dans la sienne, chaude, réconfortante, rassurante, elle murmura un peu hésitante, un peu gauche : « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je leur ai dit tout ça, pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit que je déménageais à Liverpool -oui, j'ai déménagé et j'ai trouvé un emploi-, je pense que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul... Je ne renie pas ce que je suis... mais j'en ai l'impression en les reniant, eux. Ils étaient mon univers, après tout. ».

Surpris par cet aveu, Hugo resserra sa prise sur la main d'Aobh et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Bien entendu, Aobh ne put se contenter de cet élan de tendresse, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et quémanda beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas d'affection ou d'amour dont elle avait besoin ; non, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'étreintes charnelles avec un amant qu'elle estimait, pas un inconnu de passage.

Hugo Weasley était parfait pour remplir ce rôle.

**:.:**

Repue, satisfaite, Aobh contemplait le corps finement musclé de son amant, de son jouet, de son Weasley.

Ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois appartenus le temps de quelques heures, juste après avoir pris un verre, suite au petit spectacle auquel s'était pliée Aobh pour le sortir des griffes de son ex, et ensuite à la scène avec l'ancienne bande de la noiraude. Cette stupide brunette de Grangeon pensait qu'elle pouvait récupérer le journaliste et la fille de Blaise Zabini s'était fait un plaisir de lui prouver le contraire. Et quant à son ancienne bande, hé bien, ils ne la méritaient plus.

Puis il fallait que cette Adélaïde comprenne une fois pour toute qu'Hugo Weasley était à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de lui redonner sa liberté. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille. Ce petit lion la mettait dans un tel état qu'il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait le garder à vie... Non, elle divaguait. Les hommes ne duraient jamais toute une vie. Ils ne restaient jamais, et elle encore moins. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais s'attacher, de toujours être libre comme l'air, de profiter de la vie autant qu'elle le pourrait, ... jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Profiter de sa beauté, de son charisme, de son venin.

Ayant remis ses idées en place, Aobh se lova contre Hugo, déjà endormi, un sourire paisible sur le visage. Elle-même savait qu'elle aurait ce même air niais quand elle fermerait les yeux et que sa respiration se ferait plus lente ; mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Pour l'instant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était Hugo Weasley.

**:.:**

Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, Hugo n'avait pas menti. Et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il se réveilla quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie, avec l'affreuse sensation d'être seul à nouveau. Mais non, elle était là, près de lui, et rassuré, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à coller leurs deux corps, et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Aobh Zabini lui faisait perdre la tête, il en était conscient. Par sa faute, par le seul fait qu'elle était là, dans un coin de son esprit, il avait repoussé une femme brillante et charmante, qui lui aurait procuré sans nul doute une relation stable et romantique. Summer Brown était la femme qu'il lui fallait, mais ... Aobh était tellement plus. Aobh était la femme qui était faite pour lui, subtile nuance, et il en était persuadé.

Il arriverait à la convaincre de rester, de ne pas être qu'un courant d'air à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, de ne pas n'être qu'un amant régulier mais avec qui on n'a aucune attache. Il ne voulait pas être un homme comme ça pour elle, même s'il savait que son côté trop sensible et indubitablement trop romantique l'amenait à croire qu'il pourrait dompter une femme telle qu'Aobh. Mais il y croyait. Il y parviendrait, et il s'en faisait la promesse.

Hugo Weasley arrivera à faire tomber dingue de lui Aobh Zabini, la magnifique. Promis, juré, craché.

**:.:**

En se regardant dans la glace, Aobh soupira. C'était bien la _première_ fois qu'elle restait jusqu'au matin sans fuir de suite chez l'un de ses amants. Le problème, c'est qu'il était bientôt midi et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais plutôt d'aller manger avec lui dans une vraie pizzeria italienne.

Ouais, elle avait envie de manger italien. Avec lui. Mmh, un bon italien dans le Londres sorcier ?

Soudain, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille, et elle sentit un corps chaud se coller contre elle. Elle frissonna et le maudit intérieurement. A son seul contact, elle avait des frissons. Des putains de frissons... ce n'était pas normal.

-Salut beauté, lui murmura Hugo.

-Salut lionceau, lui murmura-t-elle, en retour.

Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre d'être sèche avec lui, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était si... mignon. A la fois niais et réaliste. C'était un mélange assez détonnant qu'elle n'avait rencontré nulle part ailleurs. Et puis, cette fossette adorable quand il avait un petit sourire en coin sur sa joue gauche lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-J'ai une envie de manger italien, souffla Aobh après qu'il l'eut embrassé dans la nuque, provoquant d'énièmes frissons chez elle.

Une très très grosse envie de reprendre un peu contact avec ses origines italiennes.

-Et moi, j'ai une envie de te manger, toi.

Comment résister ? Aobh ne dit plus rien, et se retourna, attrapant à pleine bouche les lèvres ensorcelantes du brun. De son _jouet_, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Mais en s'enivrant de son odeur virile et masculine, frissonnant à son contact, sa poitrine enserrée, brûlante, Aobh Zabini comprit brutalement qu'elle s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu...

Elle ne se voyait plus sans lui. Elle ne se voyait plus sans Hugo Weasley. Et c'était un _énorme_ problème, qu'il lui fallait régler au plus vite.

Le jeu allait bientôt prendre fin.

**:.:**

-Je ne te savais pas aussi friande de pizzas, commenta Hugo en voyant Aobh enfourner à toute allure des morceaux de pizzas dans sa bouche.

Ils s'étaient attablés à la terrasse de la seule pizzeria sorcière de tout Londres, et Aobh mangeait... avec appétit. Et cela plaisait au Weasley ; il avait l'impression de découvrir de plus en plus de choses chez la belle noiraude. Finalement, elle n'était pas tout le temps classe, ou hautaine ; non, elle était elle-même, naturelle, et avait un appétit d'ogre. Presque comparable à celui de son père, Ron Weasley.

Non, il exagérait. Personne n'arrivait à la cheville de son paternel pour ce qui concernait la nourriture. C'était un fait établi depuis très très très longtemps.

-Ça doit être mes origines italiennes. Mon grand-père paternel était un italien, d'après ce que je sais.

-Et ta grand-mère paternelle a eu tellement d'époux... Tu lui ressembles un peu physiquement d'ailleurs.

-Tu as déjà vu Durah quand elle était jeune ? S'étonna Aobh.

-Tu appelles ta grand-mère par son prénom ?

Aobh eut un sourire pensif. Sa grand-mère était quelqu'un de très spécial, une très belle femme à n'en pas douter, même à son âge plutôt avancé, et elle lui avait appris quelques stratagèmes bien utiles, complètement naturels, pour attraper un homme que l'on convoitait. Durah Zabini et sa petite-fille avaient toujours entretenu des relations très amicales, presque d'amie à amie que de grand-mère à petite-fille, ce qui avait toujours exaspéré au possible Padma. Et il fallait bien avouer que si Aobh avait excellé dans le rôle de garce depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, c'était grâce à Durah.

-Caem et moi l'avons toujours appelé par son prénom. Sinon elle se sent trop vieille. Elle déteste le fait de penser qu'elle est _déjà_ grand-mère. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Weasley.

Hugo se renfrogna un peu à l'utilisation de son nom de famille mais passa outre. Après tout, en face de lui, lui faisant du pied très _sensuellement, _il avait Aobh Zabini, une vipère encore indomptée et qui pouvait se braquer à n'importe quel moment.

-Je devais faire un article sur les familles dites de Sang-Pur. Durah Zabini est apparue dans mes recherches.

Pendant quelques instants, la part de pizza qu'Aobh tenait à la main resta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Sans nul doute, elle était choquée et cherchait à ingérer toutes ces informations. Puis, elle la reposa brutalement dans son assiette, et fusilla du regard le brun qui lui plaisait tant.

-Tu veux dire que l'immonde papier dans le Chicaneur il y a quelques mois sur les familles impliquées dans la Guerre aux côtés de Voldemort, c'était toi ?

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche.

-Nous étions deux à l'écrire, oui, répondit Hugo, réalisant l'ampleur de l'information.

Dans cet article, Killian Thomson et lui-même avaient légèrement descendu les familles de Sang-Pur, qui avaient eu des Mangemorts parmi leurs membres. Pour la famille Zabini, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de compromettant, mais l'affaire croustillante de Durah Zabini et sa dizaine de maris, tous morts dans d'étranges circonstances, leur avait beaucoup plu, et ils s'étaient décidés à en parler. Durah Zabini avait-elle été une des partisans de Voldemort ? Pas impossible, disaient-ils.

Bien entendu, leur article avait été anonyme, leur rédacteur en chef ayant préféré avec les risques de représailles. Car oui, même si la Guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, des irréductibles (NDA : gaulois ! MUAHAHA. Bref.) continuaient à être emplis de leurs préjugés.

-Tu m'écoeures. Durah n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec les Mangemorts ! Et mon père non plus ! Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient à Serpentard, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient le Sang-Pur. Vous dites que c'est nous qui avons des préjugés, mais regardez les vôtres ! Asséna Aobh, en se levant, dardant sur Hugo son regard le plus méprisant possible.

-Aobh..., tenta Hugo, d'un ton un peu blasé.

Pourquoi une scène ? Ils étaient pas bien ensemble à manger une pizza, comme un petit couple sur le début de leur relation ? … Un couple, eux ? Pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient pas encore là, apparemment. Ils en étaient même un peu loin.

-Pour toi Weasley, ce sera Zabini.

Hugo soupira en voyant Aobh partir furieusement de la pizzeria et transplaner, ne laissant que du vide à sa place. Un vide froid, glacial, qu'Hugo ressentit immédiatement après son départ.

… Et en plus, elle portait une de ses chemises.

**:.:**

Aobh fulminait littéralement. Comment avait-elle pu _sortir _avec un homme tel qu'Hugo qui descendait publiquement sa famille ?

D'accord, Durah n'était pas vraiment très innocente. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit ! C'était une Zabini et sa grand-mère de surplus; personne n'avait le droit de s'attaquer à elle ainsi, la rangeant _en plus_ dans la catégorie « Mangemorts ». Non, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Et puis, la chasse aux Mangemorts s'était terminée bien avant leur naissance, quelle folie de ranimer ainsi de mauvais souvenirs pour leurs aînés...

Réalisant que le haut qu'elle portait était en fait une chemise d'Hugo rentrée dans son pantalon de la veille, elle se hâta de l'enlever, et faillit y mettre le feu d'un coup de baguette... Mais cette chemise était si belle... et puis, c'était la sienne. Et son odeur était encore présente.

… Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

Liverpool était gris. Il faisait froid. Et là, tout de suite, elle regrettait d'avoir quitté Hugo de cette manière... Mais après tout, il s'était attaqué à sa famille, et elle pouvait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... Jouer avec lui comme prévu, le faire souffrir, le rendre dingue d'elle, et ensuite le quitter, le faire ramper, le faire supplier, l'achever sentimentalement...

Quel magnifique programme.

**:.:**

Bon d'accord, elle habitait à Liverpool, côté sorcier bien évidemment... Mais où exactement ?

Hugo commençait à désespérer sur un des nombreux trottoirs de Liverpool, sous la pluie, à chercher où Aobh Zabini pouvait bien habiter. Non, il n'était pas accro,... il voulait juste récupérer sa chemise. C'était juste pour ça qu'il était sous la pluie, comme un con, à essayer de réfléchir si à un moment ou un autre, Aobh lui avait dit où elle habitait dans Liverpool.

Et puis, quelle idée de réagir aussi excessivement pour un article de rien du tout... D'accord, il aurait eu une réaction semblable si c'était sa famille qu'on dénigrait dans un journal public, mais quand même... Oui bon c'était vrai, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Mais il était journaliste, adorait son boulot, et adorait déterrer les vilains petits secrets. Et Durah Zabini en avait une quantité.

Ce n'était que justice.

Elle avait toujours été louche, d'après son père. Blaise Zabini également. Beaucoup murmuraient sur le fait qu'il avait peut-être été un partisan de Voldemort mais qu'il n'avait jamais été marqué. Mais son mariage avec Padma Patil, une ancienne Serdaigle et membre de l'AD, l'avait d'une certaine manière, innocenté. Mais l'amour rend aveugle, dit-on. Padma aurait-elle été aveuglée par Blaise ? Ou l'inverse ? Ou réciproquement ? Leur amour semblait sincère, et Hugo se souvenait vaguement que Caem Zabini, qu'il avait croisé quelques fois aux soirées des Scamander, quand ils pensaient à en faire, trop occupés par leurs passions de Magizoologistes, avait une grande admiration pour le couple que formaient ses parents.

… Aobh lui manquait déjà. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait faire attention avec ce genre de femmes. Manipulatrices, joueuses, ensorcelantes. Côté drame sentimental, il avait déjà assez donné, et il ne voulait pas d'une répétition avec Aobh.

A quoi ça lui servait de rester sous la pluie ? Attendre un miracle ou quelqu'un qui lui soufflerait à l'oreille où habitait Aobh ? Peu probable.

-Hugo ?

… Oh miracle. Merlin était vraiment avec lui aujourd'hui ! Quelle était le pourcentage de chances pour qu'il croise Joy, la jeune femme qui accompagnait hier Aobh à Londres, en plein Liverpool, sous la pluie battante ?

D'ailleurs, Joy était une très belle femme ; Aobh avait du goût pour choisir ses amis... Oui, il fallait qu'il soit réaliste, Célynda Rosier et Mia Dolohov étaient également de très belles femmes, même si elles étaient plus que pestes.

-Joy ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir, lui répondit Hugo avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans nul doute, Joy devait savoir où cette garce de Zabini s'était installée et pourrait ainsi le renseigner.

-Tu es trempé Hugo, commenta Joy. Je suis une gentille fille, donc vas-y, viens sous le parapluie.

-Merci, je n'étais pas sûr d'être dans un quartier sorcier, et je ne voulais pas utiliser ma baguette.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à Liverpool ? Tu n'étais pas à Londres ? Aobh t'a laissé en plan après un transplanage ?

Hugo eut un sourire amusé aux questions de Joy. Elle ne se doutait de rien, mais il n'allait pas lui mentir. Son côté Poufsouffle allait le perdre un jour, à vouloir toujours être honnête avec les autres. Et même son côté Gryffondor ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Aobh et moi avons eu un léger différend à Londres... Je viens m'excuser, mais le problème est de savoir où elle habite.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Joy éclate de rire, mais plutôt à une certaine compassion. Cette femme ne devait pas avoir été répartie à Poufsouffle, sans nul doute.

-Allez, transplanage d'escorte. Je t'y amène. On dirait un chaton mouillé, se moqua Joy en lui prenant le bras.

Le fils d'Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se sentit aspiré par le nombril, et atterrit devant un immeuble assez ancien, tout en prestance ancienne. Aobh habitait là.

-Voilà monsieur Weasley. Contente de vous avoir croisé, fit Joy avant de s'éclipser.

Sans une pensée de plus pour la blonde qui venait de lui rendre un grand service, Hugo entra dans l'immeuble, et se mit à chercher le numéro d'appartement de la Zabini, sur la fiche des locataires affichée dans le hall. Appartement 5. D'accord. Le brun préféra prendre l'escalier que l'ascenseur, ayant toujours eu une sorte de phobie des ascenseurs, pour rejoindre l'appartement. Et quand il arriva devant celui-ci, il réalisa qu'il était mouillé comme un chien, des gouttes d'eau tombant du bout des mèches lourdes de ses cheveux bruns, et s'aplatissant sur le col de sa veste noire.

Et puis tant pis. Il était venu de Londres uniquement pour la voir et pour lui présenter des excuses, alors elle avait intérêt à ne faire aucun commentaire sur son apparence...

Enfin, c'était Aobh Zabini, fallait pas trop en demander.

**:.:**

La pluie battait son plein, et Aobh frissonnait un peu malgré le chauffage sorcier qu'elle avait installé. Soudain, quelques coups brefs à sa porte furent émis, et pensive, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être... Peut-être Joy qui passait voir si elle était déjà rentrée de leur escapade à Londres, tiens.

Persuadée que c'était sa nouvelle collègue, et que la pétillante blonde allait lui changer les idées, ou lui proposer encore plus d'idées machiavéliques pour manipuler Hugo Weasley, Aobh ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à ce dernier, trempé, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux étincelants.

Plus envoûtant que jamais.

Et même si une petite alarme dans son esprit lui hurlait qu'elle avait prévu de le manipuler, de le faire souffrir sans raison vraiment recevable, Aobh attrapa le col du manteau du brun, et s'empara de ses lèvres humides ; il sentait la pluie et Aobh adorait cette odeur un peu fraîche, un peu détendante.

-Je suis désolé pour l'article où ta grand-mère a été citée, souffla Hugo entre deux baisers.

Aobh hocha frénétiquement de la tête, ne se préoccupant que de fermer la porte, toujours dans les bras d'Hugo, et de le ramener dans sa chambre à elle.

Elle, qui avait prévu de le faire souffrir, de le manipuler, de l'égorger sentimentalement, voilà qu'elle ne pensait qu'à l'avoir contre elle, à l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le programme...

Et la belle noiraude, héritière des Zabini, maudissait à chaque seconde Hugo Weasley pour lui faire autant perdre ses moyens dès qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle.

**:.:**

Ils ne s'étaient pas tout de suite endormis après l'amour ; non, Aobh était appuyée confortablement sur le torse accueillant d'Hugo pendant que ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, une main sous sa tête, une main sur l'épaule d'Aobh.

Et ils parlaient. De tout, de rien. De littérature, de leurs familles, des moldus, de leurs inventions, des nouveautés sorcières, de Quidditch, de Poudlard, de leurs maisons respectives, de leurs amis, de leurs amours, de leurs voyages, de leurs projets, et même de cuisine.

C'était la première fois qu'Aobh avait une expérience pareille avec un homme. D'habitude, elle partait sans laisser de traces, et même avec Melchior, ça n'avait pas été aussi intime. Le Nott ne faisait que lui caresser les cheveux vaguement, dans un silence complet, avant qu'elle ne se lève au bout de quelques minutes. Seul, avec son amour à sens unique.

Mais là... elle prenait un malin plaisir à emmêler ses jambes à celle du brun, à admirer le contraste entre la peau pâle d'Hugo -quoiqu'il avait un peu bronzé avec son séjour en Inde- et la sienne, mate. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle adorait l'entendre parler de ses voyages, des personnes qu'il avait rencontrés dans des pays exotiques qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité. Mais l'Inde, elle la connaissait. L'Inde était le pays de sa mère, et confronter ses impressions du pays avec celles d'Hugo était... étrangement apaisant. Elle se sentait … complète. Oui, complète.

Ça ressemblait à ça d'être en couple ? De partager ses émotions, ses opinions ? De se caler contre un corps chaud et désiré après l'amour ? C'était donc ça que tout le monde cherchait ?

Et même ses idées de vengeance avaient -presque- disparu ; et même associer encore Hugo à un jouet lui semblait inconvenant.

Pourtant, elle était une Serpentard, une Sang-Pur, une Zabini, et elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée par une simple _attirance_. Une simple _foutue attirance_. De surcroît pour un Gryffondor trop loyal, trop juste, trop Poufsouffle, journaliste, et qui faisait partie de la famille de ses ennemis naturels.

… Elle devait faire une crise de la vingtaine.

-A quoi tu penses, Zabini ? La taquina Hugo en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Aobh se pelotonna un peu plus contre le corps d'Hugo avant de parsemer son corps d'une myriade de baisers. Et elle réalisa. Elle réalisa tout, brusquement. Les conséquences de ce qu'ils faisaient, sur elle, sur son entourage, sur sa vie toute entière. Et pour briser cette ambiance, la belle noiraude prit sur elle pour donner libre cours à sa langue de vipère.

-Je me demandais juste comment on allait s'organiser.. Tu sais. Parce que le cul avec toi, c'est génial et j'ai pas envie d'y renoncer maintenant.

_« Poser les limites, voilà. Le cul avec toi, c'est génial. Point. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. »_

Aobh sentit le brun se tendre immédiatement et un soupir blessé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres fines. Une sorte de joie malsaine s'empara d'elle, et elle posa un baiser, cruellement, sur la poitrine du Weasley, à sa portée. Il tressaillit et se leva brutalement, laissant son amante de côté.

-Que du cul, alors ? Demanda Hugo d'une voix basse, dangereusement et indubitablement contrôlée.

-Tu croyais qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'autre ? Se moqua Aobh.

Oui, elle le faisait souffrir délibérément. Mais c'était surtout, et seulement, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre, aucune chaîne, aucune entrave, et qu'elle ne s'attacherait pas, qu'elle ne deviendrait pas dépendante de lui. Cela, elle le refusait catégoriquement. Trop de fois, elle avait vu des gamines à Poudlard s'amouracher bêtement d'un garçon qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Trop de fois, elle avait vu des rejets publiques lors de ses sorties nocturnes ; des pauvres filles qui se cramponnaient à leurs mecs comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Sottises.

Et lui la regardait, incrédule avant de se secouer la tête, et d'enfiler son boxer et son jean. Rapidement. Devant les sourcils haussés de la noiraude, le drap immaculé couvrant son corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ?

-J'ai _tiré mon coup,_ je me casse, répondit sèchement Hugo.

La métisse ne savait pas pourquoi d'un coup, elle avait envie de rire et pleurer à la fois. Il jouait parfaitement le jeu, et ça faisait mal. Une sensation d'étouffement la prit soudain, comme si un étau lui enserrait la gorge, et elle eut envie de se flageller pour être aussi niaise. Comment en _si peu de temps_, elle avait autant pu tomber dans le sentimental ? Mais _comment _? Un homme, un simple homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, pouvait à ce point tout bouleverser ? Impossible. Et surtout Hugo Weasley... Il était tout le contraire de l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il était _gentil_, courageux, intègre, compréhensif et, très très bon au pieu -enfin, ça il le lui fallait- ; mais elle avait toujours pensé que quand elle aurait dû tomber « dingue » d'un mec, il serait cynique, cruel, méchant, passionné -Hugo l'était aussi, à bien réfléchir-, vicieux, … enfin quelqu'un digne de la Serpentarde qu'elle était ! Pas un Gryffondor qui aurait dû se retrouver à Poufsouffle mais plutôt un Serdaigle qui aurait dû aller à Serpentard, par exemple.

… Mais le seul problème, c'était que pour l'instant, elle ne voulait que lui. Hugo Weasley, trop gentil.

-On pourrait passer l'après-midi au lit, susurra la jeune femme en se levant elle aussi, et s'approchant d'Hugo, lascivement.

-J'ai du boulot.

-En effet, me combler, répliqua du tac-au-tac la noiraude en s'accrochant au cou du journaliste, qui eut un tressautement à la mâchoire.

-C'est déjà fait pour aujourd'hui. J'ai du boulot, Zabini.

Retour sec à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Plus aucune tendresse dans ses mots.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule d'un Vercracasse alors que tu as trouvé un super plan cul, enfonça Aobh, délicieusement piquante.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Zabini. Je ne suis pas comme Melchior, je ne me contente pas d'une simple partie de baise quand je veux beaucoup plus. Au revoir Zabini, répondit simplement Hugo en attrapant son sac au vol qui avait atterri sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'Aobh, et partant sans dire un mot de plus.

Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, Aobh eut un sourire amer. Elle le faisait déjà souffrir sentimentalement, c'était parfait. Il allait mariner pendant une semaine et elle ne lui donnait pas plus de temps pour lui revenir, suppliant.

**:.:**

Lorsqu'Hugo rentra à son appartement, il envoya rageusement son sac sur son bureau un peu précaire, et expira brutalement. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il ne retourne pas à Liverpool sur le champ pour étrangler la belle noiraude qui lui malaxait le coeur.

Et dire qu'il avait eu de l'espoir en eux. N'importe quoi.

Quand, après l'amour, ils avaient parlé pendant au moins deux bonnes heures de leurs goûts et vies respectives, il avait senti que quelque chose se formait... Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à l'avoir ressenti. Ça ne se pouvait _pas_.

Mais un doute affreux le prit. Si Melchior Nott avait espéré toutes ses années alors qu'Aobh couchait avec tous ceux qui lui plaisait et qui croisaient son chemin lors d'une soirée, peut-être qu'elle agissait de la même manière avec lui.

La Zabini devait être un vrai poison, et Hugo se promit de ne plus chercher à la revoir. Et si jamais elle osait frapper à sa porte, alors il la jetterait sans ménagement tant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas qu'ils devaient essayer... Ouais, ils avaient un bon feeling, un _très bon_ même... Il ne pouvait _pas_ être le_ seul _à ressentir tous ces sentiments, vsi contradictoires, quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre !

En jetant un coup d'oeil à son bureau malmené, Hugo soupira.

Il avait un article sur les sociétés pharmaceutiques sorcière pour le lendemain et ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur sa situation avec Aobh Zabini qui allait l'aider.

Quel idiot, putain... Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller avec cette tentatrice dans cette foutue bibliothèque.

**:.:**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'Aobh avait vu Hugo, et donc il n'était pas réapparu au bout d'une semaine, comme prévu. Et ça la foutait en rogne. Et donc, elle était d'une humeur exécrable, avait même refusé de sortir avec Joy, le week-end qui avait suivi, mais avait finalement mis en action son plan machiavélique pour venger Joy de cet insupportable et imbu de lui-même O'Connell. Pour se changer les idées, pour oublier un peu l'absence un peu plus pesante chaque jour du Weasley dans son lit, contre elle.

Il aurait suffi d'une seule nuit avec lui, et elle aurait rechargé ses batteries pour une semaine. Mais deux sans le voir, sans le toucher, c'était insurmontable, et il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas transplaner de suite à l'appartement du brun.

Mais elle était Aobh Zabini, et ne pouvait se plier aux désirs d'un homme. Ce devait être l'inverse. Hugo Weasley se devait de lui être totalement soumis -enfin presque, sinon le jeu n'était plus très amusant-, et donc se complaire à être seulement, uniquement, son amant régulier. Un peu comme Melchior, même si aucun des deux n'accepterait la comparaison.

Et même avec Hugo, c'était différent. Avec Melchior, ils ne se voyaient en tête-à-tête que pour coucher ensemble, alors qu'avec Hugo, ils avaient mangé un morceau, étaient restés des heures dans un lit à parler, à se toucher. Et Aobh, un peu perdue, se demandait qu'est ce que ça changeait vraiment. Elle connaissait Melchior depuis qu'ils étaient nés, presque, et ils avaient toujours été ensemble ; ce n'était pas comparable avec Hugo qu'elle connaissait à peine à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'insulter quand ils s'adressaient la parole.

… Aller le voir ? Ne pas aller le voir ? Telles étaient les questions qui torturaient l'esprit d'Aobh en ce vendredi soir.

Et c'est en croisant rapidement le décor nocturne qui s'était installé dehors, la lune brillant de mille feux, qu'Aobh décida de se préparer pour sortir. Sans Joy, sans personne. Londres, Liverpool, ou une autre ville qu'importe. Elle avait besoin de poser ses talons sur un trottoir, inspirer l'air frais de la nuit, et décider de ce qu'elle allait faire de sa nuit.

**:.:**

Après avoir longuement hésité, Hugo avait accepté un rendez-vous d'Adélaïde, qui ne désespérait pas de reconquérir le brun. Il avait même reçu un appel de Cheminette de Lily, qui en hurlant, lui disait que ce n'était pas possible qu'il sorte avec Aobh. Bien entendu, Addy avait été se renseigner auprès de leur meilleure amie commune, qui n'y avait pas cru, Hugo ne lui ayant jamais fait part d'une potentielle relation avec Aobh Zabini, cette « pute », comme le qualifiait si bien Lily.

Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir crissé des dents quand Lily, sa chère cousine, avait attribué ce qualificatif à la noiraude, mais il devait avouer qu'il était entièrement mérité. Se taper des mecs, différents, à chaque soirée à laquelle elle allait n'était pas pour embellir la réputation de la Zabini.

Et puis, apprendre que sa soeur Rosie sortait vraiment avec Macmillan avait miné son moral, et Adélaïde était arrivée à ce moment de faiblesse ; il n'avait pu refuser et l'envoyer se faire voir, comme n'importe quel homme normal, qui s'était fait larguer d'une manière assez peu commune.

On sonna à la porte, Hugo se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il avait fait simple, et espérait qu'Addy n'ait pas eu l'idée de l'emmener dans un restaurant chic. Il détestait ça, et puis ne s'était pas habillé pour l'occasion de toute manière. Une chemise à carreaux rouges ouverte aux premiers boutons, un jean brut et des Stan Smith noires et blanches. Peu conventionnel pour un restaurant bien côté ; une simple brasserie ferait amplement l'affaire pour eux.

Deux vieux amants, deux vieux amoureux, deux vieux perdus de la vie. Deux êtres destinés à se retrouver, à chaque fois, à chaque tournant de la vie ? Hugo espérait que non et qu'il finirait ses jours près d'une autre femme que la jolie brune qui lui avait détruit le coeur déjà une fois.

-Bonsoir Hugo, déclara Addy, un sourire aux lèvres, resplendissante dans une petite robe simple, couverte de son habituel caban rouge, et ses jambes couvertes de couleur chair, quand il ouvrit la porte.

Il sourit, crispé.

Si il n'arrivait pas à être naturel avec elle depuis le début, qu'allait-il advenir de cette soirée ? Arriverait-il seulement à apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur ?

-On y va ? Demanda Hugo, en attrapant son manteau, posé sur une chaise près de l'entrée.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Adélaïde entre chez lui, ne viole son espace vital, ne s'intègre à son univers. Il voulait qu'elle reste encore un peu distante avant de recommencer à le bouffer de l'intérieur.

Mais Merlin, ou qu'importe, en avait voulu autrement. Adélaïde, sans un mot, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'approcha clairement plus près pour l'embrasser.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, siffla une voix acide, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Aobh Zabini, dans toute sa splendeur, irrésistible dans un slim blanc, qui tranchait avec sa peau mate, un haut d'un bleu ciel trop grand pour elle, qui dévoilait ses épaules, et des escarpins noirs plissés. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux joliment bouclés en un chignon haut, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, lui donnant un air sauvage.

-En effet, répliqua Adélaïde en ne lâchant pas le cou d'Hugo.

Mais ce dernier se dégagea de lui-même, s'attirant ainsi un regard courroucé de la part de son ex-petite-amie. Qu'est ce que venait faire Aobh devant la porte de son appartement ? Il avait été très clair, il ne voulait pas de simples parties de jambes-en-l'air avec elle, et elle n'avait pas réagi. Alors que venait-elle faire maintenant ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? Souffla Hugo, blasé, refusant que les deux femmes ne s'engueulent devant lui, pour lui... Quoique ça pourrait être plaisant.

-Te parler, et vite. Seul, ajouta Aobh après avoir lancé un regard hautain vers l'ancienne Rouge et Or.

-Hugo et moi avons rendez-vous, s'interposa Adélaïde, craignant que la seule présence de la noiraude ne fasse changer d'avis son ancien fiancé.

Hugo ne confirma pas, et Aobh haussa un sourcil méprisant, disant à lui tout seul tout ce qu'elle pensait. Comme si cette petite sotte avait encore une chance avec le brun.

-Grangeon, t'as laissé passer ta chance avec Weasley quand tu l'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. D'accord, t'as de l'attachement encore pour lui, après tout, il a été ton premier pour tout, mais regarde-le maintenant. Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec tout, c'est devenu enfin un homme et ce n'est que par pitié qu'il a accepté un rendez-vous avec toi, parce que j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas lui qui a proposé cette sortie, et vu le regard qu'il pose sur moi en ce moment même, je doute qu'il soit encore intéressé par ton cul.

Clash, direct. Aobh n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des gants, même avec ses amis les plus proches -d'ailleurs, Mia était venue la voir à Liverpool quelques jours après leur altercation, s'excusant (une première de sa part) de son comportement et reliant ainsi avec Aobh, sincèrement, lui expliquant qu'ils s'étaient tous sentis trahis et délaissés par leur plus vieille amie et que leur bande d'enfance s'en retrouvait détruite- et ce n'était pas avec Adélaïde Grangeon qu'elle allait commencer.

La brune, quant à elle, ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, ses mèches brunes courtes flattant sa mâchoire tendue.

-Putain Aobh, t'es d'un vulgaire, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Hugo, familièrement.

Ce dont Aobh s'en rendit compte. De une, il ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille, mais son prénom. Plutôt bon signe. Et de deux, même s'il avait l'air d'être agacé par ce qu'elle avait dit à cette petite idiote, il n'avait pas défendu son ancien amour. Aussi bon signe. Et apparemment, Adélaïde semblait s'être rendue compte de tous ces petits détails, ce qui la fit partir furieusement, en lâchant un simple « T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Hugo, et toi une petite pute Zabini. » qui fit sourire tendrement Aobh. Grangeon avait encore beaucoup, beaucoup, de progrès à faire en matière de sortie triomphale.

-Je vais me faire tuer par Lily quand elle reviendra, commenta Hugo en se passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux épais avant de revenir sur Aobh. Tu voulais ?

-Te libérer de l'horrible soirée qui t'attendait, répliqua Aobh, joueuse.

-T'es en manque ou quoi ?

-De toi ? Oui.

Sourire blasé.

-Je ne veux pas de ça, Aobh. Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Hugo, soudain très las.

-Je peux quand même entrer pour boire un verre ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement Hugo, avant d'ajouter : Y'a un pub à quelques mètres si tu veux.

-Ok ça me va.

Aobh préférait ne pas le brusquer. Et puis, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi finalement, elle était venue jusqu'à lui. Mais elle avait bien fait ; son ex allait lui remettre le grappin dessus et si elle était arrivée quelques secondes, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Elle n'aurait plus jamais pu toucher à Hugo Weasley, et ça aurait être invivable.

Ils descendirent silencieusement dans les escaliers de l'immeuble du journaliste, et marchèrent jusqu'au pub, toujours en silence ; ce n'est qu'assis, l'un en face de l'autre, bien au chaud dans l'ambiance cosy du petit pub, qu'Hugo engagea la conversation. Les banalités, comment ça allait, au boulot. Puis, encore un silence gêné, « on termine nos verres et on sort ». Dans le froid de décembre, ils restèrent plantés là, devant le pub, savourant le moment, anticipant ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

-Cigarette ? Proposa Hugo en prenant son paquet dans sa poche arrière.

-Volontiers, répondit Aobh en attrapant avec ses lèvres la cigarette que lui tendait son dernier amant.

Hugo alluma tour à tour leurs cigarettes et exhala une bouffé libératrice. Son esprit se détendit aussitôt et il offrit un vrai sourire à la noiraude près de lui, qui lui répondit en retour.

-Tu veux essayer ? Demanda d'un coup Hugo en la regardant dans les yeux. Intensément.

Aobh n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander de développer. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait mais n'avait pas encore très bien réfléchi à la question. Le cul avec lui, c'était génial. Et la Zabini adorait quand ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais allaient-ils vraiment y arriver ? … Elle, arriverait-elle à supporter une relation monogame ? Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait cette « relation » avec Hugo, elle n'avait plus envie des autres hommes -enfin, plus vraiment- et ça devait ressembler à ça la monogamie.

Mais ils étaient si différents, et elle avait toujours été libre, sans frontières, sans limites à dépasser, flirtant à droite, à gauche, ne se souciant pas des conséquences de ses actes car elles n'avaient aucune répercussion sur sa vie, sur quelqu'un de proche ; et puis, elle devait se l'avouer : Hugo Weasley lui plaisait beaucoup.

Et c'est là dans une des nuits froides de décembre, les fêtes de fin d'année approchant, qu'Aobh prit sa décision.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle nonchalamment, en exhalant des volutes de fumée.

Ce fut comme cela que leur histoire commença. Pour de vrai, cette fois.

* * *

**(1)** « petits snobinards de Sang-Pur. » J'ai été inspirée par Nyssia pour cette expression. ;)

Comment c'est niais, je sais ! Mais tant pis. J'espère avoir réussi à transmettre toutes les hésitations d'Aobh, et ses doutes. Pour moi, c'était le plus grand défi dans ce chapitre. D'accord, c'est une putain de garce, mais une femme quand même. Et bon, elle a beau eu se promettre d'être toujours célibataire, elle change peu à peu au contact d'Hugo, et même si elle garde son caractère de merde, méchant toussa toussa, il lui plaît vraiment.

Bref, voilà, fin de la troisième partie. Je vous posterai peut-être un petit épilogue du point de vue d'Aobh, pourquoi pas. Ça me plairait bien :) ! Vu que c'est le personnage que j'ai eu le plus de mal à cerner dans cette minifiction, ça me tente bien, ouais.

Donc voilà, votre avis là-dessus ? Pas super hein ? u_u

Gros bisous, et à bientôt ! Et encore merci pour toutes vos super reviews. (L)


	4. Epilogue

**Jeu dangereux**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

COMPLOT.

Voilà le mot qui résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Ce devait être sa mère, aidée par les gens qui la détestaient le plus, qui l'avaient fourré dans cette histoire insensée. Ou encore Hugo, qui avait voulu se venger de la diète qu'elle lui avait imposé quelques jours plus tôt parce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire payer toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé quand il était parti en reportage à Venise avec une blondasse de son bureau qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer.

Elle, dans un repas du dimanche familial. Et pas dans celui de n'importe quelle famille respectable d'anglais, _non_. Il fallait évidemment qu'elle se coltine les Potter et les Weasley, au grand complet. Et Hugo lui souriait, innocemment, devinant sans peine toutes les pensées qui l'agitaient... enfin, presque toutes.

C'était la première fois après sept mois -sept mois !- de relation exclusive avec Hugo Weasley qu'elle rencontrait officiellement sa famille, et accompagnée de la sienne de famille, merci Merlin, son père était là pour la soutenir dans cette fosse aux lions. Mais elle rencontrait surtout la mère de son compagnon, Hermione Weasley, la si fameuse et la si renommée Hermione Weasley. Celle qui avait réussi d'une certaine manière à faire cesser la relation qui existait entre Hugo et Adélaïde Grangeon.

Pour ça, Aobh ne la remercierait jamais assez. Mais là n'était pas la question Maman-d'Hugo l'observait intensément de là où elle était assise, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une discussion entre son meilleur ami Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Et ça l'énervait franchement.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire parmi tous ces anciens Gryffondors et Serdaigles... Pas un seul Serpentard ! ... Ah si, le cousin d'Hugo, Albus Potter, avait été réparti à Serpentard avec le petit Malefoy, elle s'en souvenait. Plus âgés qu'elle.

Mais ça ne la sauvait pas pour autant de cette atmosphère trop... amicale. Trop familiale, trop bruyante, trop désordonnée. Les rires des enfants fusaient de partout, ils se couraient après et il lui semblait que les jumeaux -Kay et Christopher si elle avait bien retenu leurs prénoms- étaient les pires chenapans de tout le monde sorcier les discussions étaient animées, passionnées la grand-mère menait tout son petit monde avec sa voix imposante, demandant aux uns et aux autres d'aider pour la disposition du repas, et réprimandant également son mari qui semblait passionné par un barbecue électrique et chacun des invités lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil curieux avant de se re-concentrer sur leurs jacassements.

"Passionnant en effet." pensa Aobh, désillusionnée, en allumant une cigarette.

La main large et réconfortante de son paternel se posa sur son épaule et Aobh soupira. Il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle dans ce genre de « réunions », et il avait réussi à y échapper en quelque sorte en épousant Padma Patil, dont la famille était quelque peu guindée, mais classe et surtout, noble. Donc aucun débordement affectif, aucun piaillement à supporter, même si on intégrait Parvati.

-Ma chérie, voilà le monde dans lequel tu vas vivre le temps que tu resteras avec Hugo.

Pour une raison inconnue, son père appréciait bien Hugo malgré le fait qu'il jugeait qu'il lui manquait un peu de répartie, mais « que ce n'était pas de sa faute à ce pauvre enfant, quand on voit son empoté de père ». Et puis, il est vrai que Blaise était quelque peu soulagé que sa seule petite fille chérie finisse ses jours -enfin il était encore beaucoup beaucoup..., vraiment beaucoup, trop tôt pour oser penser ça- avec un homme sain, pas trop fêtard, et qui semblait assumer toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

… Tant qu'il aurait au moins un petit-fils reparti à Serpentard, voir Aobh avec un Weasley -brun, de surcroît ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Merci aux gènes de Granger.- ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème.

-Je pourrais y survivre si ce genre de _choses_ se passe uniquement tous les six mois, répondit Aobh avec une moue.

A cette réponse, son père eut un rire discret qui attira l'attention de Rose Weasley, qui vint les saluer, un peu guindée. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'air à sa place, et Aobh savait plus ou moins pourquoi. Hugo lui avait raconté pas mal d'anecdotes sur les différents membres de sa famille, et bien entendu, c'était sur sa sœur qu'elle en avait le plus entendu.

Rose Weasley, depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de quitter la maison familiale, tentait par tous les moyens, tous les stratagèmes, d'éviter de se retrouver trop souvent en présence de ses parents, qui eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais la laissaient -plus ou moins- tranquille. Et pourtant, elle adorait sa famille, d'après Hugo, mais leurs parents avaient fondé _trop _d'espoirs en elle depuis le début, l'avait _trop _choyée, _trop_ aimée, et sans le savoir, lui avaient mis un poids considérable sur les épaules à _trop _lui répéter « Tu es la meilleure, Rosie. Notre petite Rosie est la plus intelligente, combien on est fiers de toi petite. » et elle avait dû saturer.

-Alors Zab... pardon, Aobh, s'excusa Rose de l'emploi du nom de famille, trop habituée, avant de continuer : Te voici à un repas typique Weasley. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Aobh sourit à la sœur de son petit ami, narquoise, s'humecta les lèvres et planta son regard charbonneux dans celui brun de Rose, si différent de celui de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

-Charmant.

Le mot grinça dans la bouche d'Aobh, ironique, roulant entre ses lèvres pleines et insolentes. Elle n'aimait pas les Weasley et ne s'en cachait pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se tapait un Weasley depuis sept mois qu'elle devait faire ami-ami avec tous les autres. Non mais !

Rose fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le venin qui se cachait dans ce mot, et sourit à Blaise d'un air distant.

-Hugo a l'air vraiment heureux avec toi, je t'avais mal jugé, _apparemment_.

-Oh non _Rosie_, tu m'avais plus ou moins bien jugée. C'est Hugo qui est masochiste et qui se prend d'affection pour des tordues narcissiques, imbues d'elles-même et sans vraiment respect pour les autres.

La fille de Ron Weasley garda le silence un moment, jaugeant Aobh, curieuse de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer son jeune frère en elle. Sûrement sa repartie mordante, … Hugo n'avait jamais supporté les femmes molles et sans esprit.

-Plus que probable.

Et la rousse les laissa là, retournant discuter avec sa cousine Victoire, qui tenait un marmot aussi blond qu'elle dans ses bras.

-Tu viens de rembarrer ta future belle-soeur, constata Blaise d'un ton léger.

Aobh s'étrangla. Son père venait-il vraiment d'insinuer ça ? … Non, impossible. Elle eut un rire égrené, douteux.

-Papa, Hugo et moi n'allons pas nous...

-Qu'est ce que nous n'allons pas faire Aobh ? Demanda Hugo qui arrivait au même moment derrière elle.

La jeune femme maudit son père, et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son brun. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré ne pas se contenter d'un petit baiser de rien du tout, mais décence oblige, elle s'en tint à ça. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été du genre à être décente -soyons honnêtes-, il lui semblait évident qu'être provocante dans un endroit « hostile » devant ses parents ne serait pas judicieux.

-L'amour en public, chéri. Mon père adore l'exhibition et encore plus, le scandale que celle-ci pourrait créer ici.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, à peine touché par le mensonge éhonté de sa fille. Dans son esprit, si Hugo connaissait suffisamment sa chère et tendre, il saurait de suite que ce n'était qu'un leurre pour dissimuler la phrase qu'elle allait dire. Nul doute qu'il le prendrait mal. Très mal. Il était du genre à penser à une union avec Aobh Zabini, peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans un futur proche, oui.

-Désolé beau-papa, mais je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de … hum, choses, répondit jovialement Hugo, entrant dans le jeu d'Aobh, qui poussa un soupir intérieur.

Un mois plus tôt, il lui avait parlé d'emménager ensemble mais elle avait vivement refusé. Rien que ça l'avait déjà blessé, alors si elle osait, oui, _osait_, dire qu'elle ne se marierait jamais avec lui, ce serait le premier et le dernier repas Weasley auquel elle assisterait.

Quoique ça serait une très bonne compensation... Ah. Non, en fait. Elle était déjà en manque de lui au bout de deux jours quand il partait pour des reportages pour deux semaines, alors ça serait très mauvais pour son mental à elle, de le perdre.

-Très bien, je vais aller voir Padma alors, peut-être qu'_elle_ acceptera de se montrer en public, lança Blaise, très digne, avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Sa fille laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, gracieux, tout en passant une main négligée dans les boucles de ses cheveux sombres.

-Et t'en as vraiment pas envie, mais en privé ? Susurra Hugo, joueur.

Elle adorait ça chez lui : il entrait toujours dans ses jeux tordus, coquins, il riait de toutes ses crises de narcissisme, la soutenait quand son job l'énervait et qu'elle avait envie de tout plaquer -et pourtant, elle adorait son job à Liverpool, et était toujours fourrée avec Joy quand elle n'était pas avec Hugo- et savait péter des plombs avec elle pour des réconciliations mémorables sur l'oreiller.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Joy, celle-ci avait réussi à se venger de Graham O'Connell -de façon remarquable : elle avait réussi à le faire virer,... ô cruauté, quand tu nous tiens, mais celui-ci s'était tout de suite fait réembauché par une autre entreprise de consultants financiers à Plymouth- et fréquentait depuis un peu plus de quatre mois un adorable Sang-Pur italien -à la grande joie d'Aobh !- qui participait à un échange international dans son entreprise pharmaceutique sorcière.

-On s'éclipse ?

-Je ne sais pas si ma mère et ma grand-mère seront enchantées de me voir partir là maintenant avec toi, répliqua Hugo, plus sérieux, en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Aobh grogna de déception et eut soudain une pulsion, qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, et que même plus tard, en y réfléchissant, elle n'y put donner une raison valable de le faire. Mais elle sentait que c'était le bon moment, c'est tout.

Cet homme brun, si grand, si fort, si beau, au sourire qui la faisait fondre, au regard qui lui enflammait les sens, elle l'avait dans la peau et ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

-Je t'aime Hugo Weasley.

Il la regarda étrangement, comme si elle couvait une grave maladie, et éclata de rire, prenant soin de ne pas laisser son cœur exploser à ces cinq petits mots qui lui étaient adressés.

-Tu sais Aobh, c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

Lui le lui avait déjà dit. Plusieurs fois. Elle, jamais.

Aobh se mit à rire, atteinte d'une douce folie, se souciant à peine des regards curieux de la famille de son homme sur eux.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, petit amour.

* * *

Petit épilogue pourri sur Aobh et Hugo que je vous devais depuis perpette. On voit ce que devient nos deux chouchous, sept mois plus tard. Et pour Joy, il y a quand même une petite phrase, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sur votre faim pour la vengeance.. Quoique je l'ai fait, j'ai juste dit le résultat.. Oups !:p

Bref, voilà, je peux enfin mettre 'complete' sur cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé.:) Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Ça fait chaud au coeur.

De gros bisous !

Valouw.


End file.
